El suegro del infierno
by Yuzed Nowari
Summary: Por la Universidad KUF sobresalía  un rumor en particular, uno sobre el padre de Naruto Uzumaki. Atroces leyendas que decían, que quien quisiera salir con el chico, no volverá a ver la luz... ¡Traído desde el mismo infierno, Minato Namikaze! -SasuNaru-
1. Rumor 1

Hola a todos, nuevamente [n.n] Esta vez traigo para ustedes el siguiente trabajo, un fic, que si bien no es one-shot, tampoco va a contener muchos caps. de hecho, a lo más van a ser 3 o 4, ¡ah! pero daré los detalles al finalizar el capítulo. Mmm, ¿qué más tenía que decir? Pues... creo que eso sería todo, sin más, ¡disfrútenlo! [n.n]

****

**-Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>El suegro del Infierno.<strong>

**RUMOR 1: ¡Minato, "el diabólico"! (primera parte: planes)**

…

El atardecer.

Sin duda es la parte del día más hermosa de todas. El poder ver un escenario en donde la oscuridad de la noche y la claridad del día se entremezclan, es todo un espectáculo, el cual se puede apreciar desde primera fila.

Le gustaba el atardecer. Cuando el llegaba podía sentir como todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían por aquel lapso de tiempo, y como sus dudas eran aclaradas por los anaranjados rayos que pasaban a través de su ventana, dándole las respuestas que necesitaba, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente a las anteriores, no podía sentir esa paz de siempre.

Y ustedes se preguntarán: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso son malas noticias? Pero no sabría decirles con certeza si es algo bueno, o malo.

Hace poco, hará cosas de unos cuantos minutos, su hijo, le había hecho una llamada telefónica, con el único motivo de recordarle que ese fin de semana, iría él con su _novio_ de visita.

No se consideraba un padre celoso. Ya que no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Durante toda la infancia de su hijo, hasta un poco después de la adolescencia, le había entregado todos los conocimientos y el cariño que podía darle, no negaba que fue muy duro, más siendo padre soltero, pero tampoco podía decir que no fue entretenido.

Como consecuencia de que solo eran ellos dos, se volvieron muy unidos, y es por esa unión, que cuando Naruto tenía una nueva pareja, hombres para ser más específicos, había una regla que siempre respetaba, y la cual era la única que él le había impuesto a su hijo.

"_Cuando tengas un novio, quiero, no, más bien 'debes' presentármelo, y yo juzgaré si aquel muchacho será apto de estar contigo. Después de todo, soy el que más te conoce y solo quiero lo mejor para ti."_ Eso le había dicho en una ocasión, hace ya como nueve años atrás.

Ahora estaba el dilema de que ese fin de semana, su hijo llegaría con un muchacho, al cual no conocía y además… además… ¡Llevaban dos años saliendo juntos! ¿Cómo era posible de que hasta ahora no se hubiese enterado? Y para incrementar su dolor de cabeza, su hijo y aquel chico, estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

¿Es que acaso ya no le tenía confianza al contarle sus cosas? Al parecer debía ser así. Cuando reaccionó a toda la información dada, éste solo le dijo, _"Te sorprenderás"_ y sin más colgó, pero… ¿de que debía sorprenderse? ¿De que estuviese saliendo con un extraterrestre, talvez? ¿O quizás se trataba de que ahora estuviera con una mujer travestida? No, no. Eso no podía ser, el menor de ojos azules le había dicho claramente que era homosexual, gay, nada más empezar su adolescencia.

Suspiró resignado.

Formó una sonrisa y miró a través de la ventana, apreciando como el sol se ocultaba bajo el horizonte. De seguro si Kushina se encontrase todavía con él, le ayudaría a entender la situación de mejor manera, y es que a pesar de que Naruto ya fuese mayor de edad, en algunas ocasiones seguía comportándose como un niño.

Se levantó lentamente del sillón individual en el que estuvo sentado durante todo este tiempo. Al final no había podido aclarar nada, esta vez la puesta de sol no había podido darle respuestas, pero mejor así, le gustaban las sorpresas y conociendo a su hijo, podían llegar a ser más de una.

Las cortinas se fueron cerrando lentamente, dejando al final la habitación en penumbras, solo un rayito solar que las traspasaba, iluminaba tenuemente una fotografía de uno de los muebles cercanos, en donde se podía vislumbrar, a una mujer de rojos cabellos, mirada traviesa, y expresión alegre, sonreír a la cámara.

…

– ¿Ocupado?

– Si, ya tenemos planes.

En los establecimientos educacionales, siempre nos podemos encontrarnos con una variedad de rumores, como por ejemplo: la típica historia de que en uno de los baños se suicidó un estudiante, que en tal salón viven fantasmas o también los típicos que dicen que si en noche de luna llena te posas bajo tal sitio del instituto, tus sueños se harán realidad; en fin, hay de todo tipo, así como también abundan los que tienen que ver con los estudiantes.

Konoha Universidad del Fuego, también llamada _KUF_, no es diferente a estas otras instituciones, pues en esta los rumores se esparcen como la luz al prenderse, algunos son creíbles, otros suenan más a casos imposibles, como aquel rumor sobre Kiba Inuzuka, el cual dice que cuando la luna es nueva, ¡se trasforma en un hombre lobo! Solo porque una vez le vieron aullar. Está también ese que dice que el pelo de Sakura Haruno, una de las estudiantes sobresalientes, no es natural; otro sobre el porqué Shikamaru Nara observa tanto a las nubes, algunas de sus admiradoras aseguran que el muchacho es un ángel perdido y que mira hacia el cielo inconscientemente, ya que este es su hogar; hay otro que dice que la estudiante Tenten es un agente secreto que envió el FBI, ya que nadie puede dominar tan amplia variedad de armas como esta mujer puede hacerlo.

Pueden ya hacerse una idea. Las cosas que se hablan en esta Universidad son rumores bastante peculiares, pero sin embargo solamente son esos, rumores, no hay pruebas que afirmen estas interesantes hipótesis que los mismos alumnos han creado.

Aunque hay una historia la cual es bastante popular, y la cual todos conocen.

Minato el diabólico, así se le conoce al padre de uno de los estudiantes de _KUF, _al padre de Naruto Uzumaki.

Dicho apodo empezó a surgir desde que por _casualidad_, si quieren llamarle así, un pretendiente de este chico -dado que la mayoría de la Universidad sabe que Uzumaki es homosexual- desapareció sin dejar rastro, después de ir a visitar al padre del muchacho, pero muchos dijeron que era eso, una _casualidad_. Y talvez seguiría diciéndose aquello, de no ser porque, dos veces sucedió lo mismo, otros dos jóvenes se esfumaron como el aire luego de visitar a este hombre.

Desde aquel momento, se comenzó el rumor sobre, que si ibas a la casa de Minato Namikaze, no volverías a ver la luz del día, se decía que este ser, porque muchos creían que no era humano a pesar de verse como uno, te destripaba y guardaba tus órganos dentro de frascos como colección, también se decía que había hecho un pacto con un demonio y que ya no tenía alma, otros juraban que ese hombre en realidad era un ogro al cual si no lograbas agradar, te comía entero.

¿Les a parecido estúpido y dramático sobrenatural este rumor? Pues para los amigos de Naruto lo es. Sí, es verdad que no conocen mucho al padre de éste, sin embargo, con solo verle puedes saber que es un sujeto calmado que solo se preocupa de su hijo.

Naruto solo no les daba importancia a lo que se decía, porque los desmentiría de una vez por todas. Ya le había dado el aviso a su padre de que el fin de semana iría él con su novio para cenar, y cuando volvieran de nuevo a clases, todos se darían cuenta de que su pareja estaba entera y sin ningún rasguño.

– ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que harán? – Preguntó Kiba Inuzuka, el susodicho del rumor del hombre lobo. Este era uno de los tantos amigos que Naruto poseía. Estaba sentado sobre uno de los escritorios, con ambos brazos cruzados, renuente a darse por vencido en convencer al rubio de ir con ellos el fin de semana a la playa, cosa que se confirmaba con la mirada des-conformista que poseía ante el rechazo del otro.

Chouji, un hombre de cabellos castaño claro, algo regordete pero muy amigable, veía la escena estando entremedio de ambos puestos. Solo observaba, no quería meterse en el tema dado que no tenía mucho que alegar, aunque él también se preguntaba porque Naruto rechazaba la oferta de Kiba, dado que Uzumaki era el que siempre proponía algo parecido.

– Ya te lo dije, tenemos planes. – Volvió a decirle el joven de ojos azules, viendo al de hebras castañas oscuras con reproche e irritación, ya que a pesar de darle una respuesta clara, su amigo seguía insistiéndole. – Tal vez en otra ocasión, porque este fin de semana no puede ser. – No creía que Inuzuka fuera fácil de convencer, mas debía hacer el intento. Observó como su amigo chasqueaba la lengua, aún no conforme con la respuesta. Le conocía bien, y si no se equivocaba, estaba esperando la explicación completa del porqué rechazaba la invitación.

– Vamos, amigo. Las fiestas nunca son tan buenas si tú no estás. – El de ojos rasgados, era perseverante. Tenía en común con Naruto muchas cualidades, tal vez era por eso que se llevaban muy bien. – Chouji, ayúdame a convencerle. – Dijo incitando al otro a que cooperara con él.

– Kiba-kun, debe tener sus motivos. – La voz calmada y con un toque de timidez que dijo aquello, pertenecía a Hinata Hyūga, la cual se encontraba recargada contra la ventana junto al pupitre del rubio, sin embargo Naruto se encontraba al lado de la joven de extraños ojos claros, parecidos a dos lunas, por lo cual el asiento de Uzumaki estaba siendo usado por otra persona.

– Hinata, ¿Ha quién estás apoyando? – Le regañó Kiba, mirándola un poco ofendido por el apoyo dado hacía el de ojos azul-celestes, siendo que él quería persuadirlo para que les acompañara, y su amiga estaba haciendo lo contrario.

– Lo siento. – Murmuró, bajando la cabeza. – Pero… no creo que esté bien presionarlo. – Comentó luego, mirando de reojo hacía un lado, topándose con Shino, el cual se mantenía detrás de Chouji, tan inmutable y tranquilo que su presencia casi ni se notaba.

Aburame entendió la mirada un poco suplicante de Hyūga, así que prefirió interferir antes de que la mujer de cabellos negros-azulados se desmayara, lo cual podía pasar en cualquier instante por la poca seguridad que poseía ella. Después hablaría con su amigo de rasgos caninos, ya que no debía hablarle de manera tan brusca a Hinata si él ya conocía como era su personalidad.

– Kiba. – Dijo el de cabello oscuro, con voz gruesa y firme. Acto seguido, el castaño solo susurró algo incomprensible hacia Shino.

– Está bien. – Respondió al final, suspirando desanimado. Observó como Naruto le sonreía con burla, y le mostraba el dedo índice y medio, haciendo el símbolo de la paz. – _"¡Idiota! No pienses que te has librado"_ – Pensó molesto, sin embargo relajó su expresión en cuanto se le ocurrió algo. – Al fin, que ni quería saber que perversiones iban a hacer encerrados estos dos días en su departamento, ¿no es así, Uchiha? – Comentó desinteresadamente, mirando hacía el techo del aula como si lo dicho fuese algo común, mas por dentro sostenía una sonrisa vengativa y satisfactoria.

Naruto tardó un poco en comprender lo dicho por Inuzuka, pero al cabo de unos segundos toda su cara se coloreó de rojo, al igual que los rostros de Chouji y Hinata.

Shino movió la cabeza negativamente, desilusionado de que el castaño fuese tan infantil a pesar de su edad. No había remedio para Kiba. Volvió a levantar la cabeza, esta vez enfocándose en el último miembro que se encontraba en aquel grupo.

Sasuke Uchiha. Este sujeto que poseía un cabello negro como el carbón, al igual que su mirada, era el novio de Naruto. No conocían mucho de él, dado que este no acostumbraba a hablar con ellos cuando se reunían, era bastante serio, incluso más que Aburame, y como consecuencia de que también no compartían las mismas clases, era un completo desconocido para ellos. De no ser porque cada vez al acabar todas las asignaturas pasaba por Naruto, seguramente nunca lo hubieran conocido.

El mencionado retiró su atención del juego de su celular.

Desde que había entrado en el aula del rubio, solo saludó a los amigos de su pareja y se sentó en el puesto de éste, no hablando ni prestándole atención a lo que ellos hacían, después de todo, no era de su incumbencia, él solamente aguardaba a que terminaran para poder irse juntos a casa. Sin embargo, al saberse envuelto en la conversación, no tuvo más remedio que dejar el juego que lo entretuvo hasta ese momento de lado, para prestar mayor atención al tipo de ojos rasgados y personalidad tan espontánea como la del de ojos azules.

– No se a que te refieres, Inuzuka. – Contestó escuetamente con aquella voz grave que poseía, y sin más volvió a sumergirse en la distracción de su celular, presionando las teclas de manera rápida y precisa, sin errores.

– Oh vamos, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, a 'eso' – Volvió a decir Kiba, esta vez acompañando lo dicho con movimientos de manos y un tono medio sugerente. Vio como Sasuke le miraba de reojo, alzando imperceptiblemente una de sus cejas, pero al instante volvió a concentrar su atención en el aparato que tenía entre las manos, ignorándolo completamente, lo que le molestó a tal punto de que una vena se marcara en su frente. ¡Hablar con ese pelinegro era casi igual que hablar con una piedra! Con la única y pequeña diferencia de que una roca no te mira. – ¡Cielos, Naruto! ¿Cómo pudiste escoger a un sujeto tan indiferente? – Preguntó Inuzuka al borde de la histeria, la cual incrementó al no ver reacción alguna por parte de Uchiha. Resopló con fastidio, mirando hacía otro lado que no fuera la persona sentada en el escritorio de su amigo. – Pensé que tenías mejores gustos. – Añadió luego.

– El que debería preguntarse como pude escoger a un amigo tan desvergonzado como tú, soy yo, Kiba. – Naruto a cada palabra dada estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no golpear al castaño. Agradecía que Sasuke fuera del tipo tranquilo, aunque pensándolo bien, Sasuke **no era calmado**, solo que era desinteresado por algunas cosas, dado que en otras circunstancias, podría hacer gala de su verdadero carácter. ¡Ah! pero en este caso estamos hablando de Kiba. – Este fin de semana iremos a ver a papá, esa es la respuesta de porque rechazo tu invitación, idiota. – La contestación inesperada dada por Uzumaki, desubicó por un momento al castaño, el cual le miró con confusión. El de ojos azules se cruzó de brazos ante aquella acción.

– ¿Irán a ver a Minato-san? – Cuestionó el que poseía singulares marcas rojas en ambas mejillas, levantando una ceja a modo de desconfianza. Si era por eso, no entendía porqué Naruto le había dado tanta vuelta al asunto y no lo dijo del principio.

– Si. Quiero que conozca a Sasuke. – El rubio miró de reojo al pelinegro, sonriendo al ver como éste también le veía de reojo.

– Pero, Naruto…– Llamó Inuzuka con inseguridad en la voz, así como también con expresión de disconformidad y un poco de temor. El de curiosas rayas en las mejillas prestó atención a su amigo, parecía que le diría algo importante. – ¿Estás seguro de presentarle a un sujeto tan amargado como él? Sin ofender Uchiha, pero eres un tipo muy aburrido. – El comentario del castaño ni siquiera fue suficiente para que el de ojos negros se inmutara.

– ¿Y por eso esa voz tan preocupada? – El ojiazul formuló la pregunta al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba y golpeaba suavemente la cabeza de su compañero castaño con el dedo índice, claro está, que se estaba controlando para no ocupar su puño, por un momento pensó que era algo más serio.

– Pues si. Temo que Uchiha no sea del agrado de Minato-san y este lo devore. – Al terminar lo dicho, rió macabramente, mirando al susodicho con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión terrorífica.

– Kiba. – Uzumaki casi arrastró el nombre, suspirando con pesadez, puesto que quien más decía que su padre era un buen hombre era precisamente su extrovertido amigo. Viendo como el otro no tenía la intención de parar de reír de forma tan estúpida, se acercó a él y con la palma de su mano dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca. – Cállate.

– ¡Oye! Era una broma, el golpe no era necesario. – Se quejaba mientras le veía volver a recargarse en la ventana. – Sin embargo, de verdad creo que Uchiha no va a ser de su simpatía. – Esta vez, si logró llamar la atención de Sasuke, pero al igual que las anteriores veces, solo fue por un breve instante.

– Descuida. – El rubio se cruzó de brazos, con expresión calmada. – Sasuke puede ser un sujeto muy serio, poco hablador, de vez en vez es algo arrogante. – La mirada de Naruto se fue ensombreciendo cada vez que nombraba una característica del susodicho. – En algunas ocasiones puede comportarse de manera despreocupada e indiferente. Es frío y cortante tanto en su forma de hablar como en sus acciones y muchas veces es alguien muy competitivo. – El ojiazul se posó a espaldas del de cabello azabache, colocando ambas manos en cada mejilla del de ojos brunos, quien mantenía la misma calma y parecía no haberse turbado con dicha acción.- Puede sacarte de quicio fácilmente con su apatía. – Las manos que hasta entonces se habían mantenido quietas en los blancos pómulos de Uchiha, ahora se encontraban jalando de estas, tironeando con fuerza contenida, ya que el semblante del rubio poseía un leve _tic_ constante en una de las cejas, haciendo que su ojo temblara de vez en cuando. – Pero…– Dejó de estirar ambas mejillas, no obstante, sus manos se mantenían a cada lado, renuentes a soltarlas. –… Escogí a este sujeto, porque es el único con el que me puedo entender perfectamente y que logró llenar el vacío que una vez hubo en mi pecho. – Finalizó con una sonrisa feliz, sintiendo como el de cabellos azabaches tomaba una de sus manos, apresándola con la propia.

Sasuke alzó el rostro, mirando directamente hacía los ojos azules de Naruto, observando como estos le miraban agradecidos. Formó una leve sonrisa, que tan rápido como nació, se esfumó, solo duró un instante, sin embargo aquel breve lapso de tiempo que duró, fue suficiente para que el rubio la pudiera apreciar.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Habló Kiba, cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus brazos delante de su cuerpo, sirviendo estos como una especie de barrera ante la situación tan acaramelada en la que pronto se vio envuelto el ambiente. – Ahora, mejor guárdate toda esta miel para cuando estén solos. – Aconsejó un poco hostil, mirando por el rabillo del ojo desconfiadamente a ambos. Respetaba la homosexualidad de su amigo, se conocían hace bastantes años y sabía de sobra como era éste, por lo que jamás lo discriminaría, pero aún no se acostumbraba a aquellas escenas, como la anterior. Cuando las veía, sentía su estómago revolverse, ya que se sentía celoso de su amigo, porque él, a pesar de ya casi tener veinticuatro años, ¡Aún seguía soltero!

– De igual manera, papá y Sasuke ya se conocían. – Comentó con expresión de voz desinteresada, soltando la mano del de pálida tez, recogiendo su mochila y colgándosela del hombro. Uchiha imitó a su novio, pero al contrario del otro, este ya traía el bolso colgado diagonalmente.

– ¡¿Qué? – Dio un grito Kiba, mirándolo como si fuera el peor de los embusteros.

– Naruto, ¿Hace poco no dijiste que querías que Minato-san conociera a Uchiha? – Preguntó Aburame, con clara muestra de curiosidad en la voz.

– Pues si, dije eso, pero lo que quería decir era que quería que papá conociera a Sasuke como mi pareja, no como los amigos que antaño fuimos. – Contestó a la pregunta de Shino con una alegre sonrisa.

– ¿Antaño? – Susurró la única mujer presente en el grupo, pero a pesar del bajo tono que empleó al decir esto, todos los demás la escucharon perfectamente, pues al saber como era el carácter de Hinata, prestaban más atención a lo que ella decía. – E-eso significa, que ustedes ¿Se conocían de antes? – Preguntó con timidez, chocando la punta de sus dedos entre si, en una muestra clara de nerviosismo.

– Pues si. – Contestó, levantando una de sus rubiales cejas en signo de no comprender el porqué de la pregunta. – Nos conocimos en primaria, pero a Sasuke lo trasfirieron a otra academia.

Tanto el de cabello azabache como el de mechones rubios se miraron el uno al otro por un instante.

– ¿Y bien, Naruto? ¿Cuándo pensabas decir algo tan importante? – La voz de Kiba se notaba irritada, y las incontables venas hinchadas que se iban formando en su frente, mostraban que estaba un poco molesto. – Nosotros nos conocemos de secundaria, y que yo recuerde, nunca me contaste de un supuesto romance de infancia. – Espetó luego, esta vez mirando a Sasuke.

– ¡Oye! Que Sasuke y yo en ese tiempo solo éramos amigos. – Gritó con voz media apesadumbrada, recordando aquella época en donde su manera de pensar cambió completamente debido a un suceso que le marcó de por vida, aunque si dejaban que lo pensara detenidamente, las consecuencias no fueron tan malas, claro, en el instante en que ocurrió, dolió mucho, sin embargo ahora estaba agradecido con…

– Naruto. – Sasuke susurró el nombre del rubio en su oído, provocando que este diera un leve respingón por el abrupto desenfoque de sus pensamientos. – Debemos irnos. – Dijo luego, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con tal intensidad reflejada en sus azabaches orbes, que por un momento el de azules ocelos se desubicó al quedar admirando la negrura y profundidad de estos.

– ¿E-eh? ¡A-ah! Si, claro. –Tartamudeó. Miró a Kiba y esbozando una sonrisa picarona se acercó a éste, murmurando algo en su oído.

– ¡No es cierto! S-solo que…– Exclamó abrumado el de castaños cabellos.

– Bromeo, bromeo. – Seguido, Uzumaki soltó una risa burlona, golpeando con la palma de su mano la espalda de su amigo. – Nos volvemos a ver el lunes, disfruten el fin de semana. – Se despidió en general, sonriendo con alegría.

– Claro… Se te extrañará en la fiesta. – Comentó Chouji, el cual comía unas sabrosas papas que sacó durante el transcurso de la conversación.

– Nos vemos, Naruto-kun.

Hinata, como siempre tímida, solo movió la mano en un suave gesto de despedida. En cambio Shino, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke agarró a su novio del cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo fuera del salón apenas terminó de despedirse.

– ¡Waa! ¡Sasuke! – Gritó alarmado Naruto, miró ceñudo a la persona que se encargaba de acarrearlo. – Al menos pudiste haberte despedido de los chicos. – Reclamó, caminando al lado del azabache esta vez por si solo.

– Que sean tus amigos no significa que deba darles un trato especial. – Fue la seca respuesta de Uchiha. Observó de reojo como Naruto mostraba una expresión decepcionada, negando continuamente con la cabeza, como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuese del agrado del rubio, y claro que era así.

– A veces me pregunto porqué eres tan… frío. ¿Dónde quedó aquel tierno y adorable niño que fue mi mejor amigo hace ya muchos años? –Naruto trató de emplear la voz más sarcástica y dramática que poseía.

– ¿A cuál niño adorable te refieres? – Se detuvo poco antes de bajar las escaleras que les llevarían al primer piso, mirando fijamente al sujeto que caminaba a su lado.

– Olvídalo. – Uzumaki soltó un suspiro resignado. – Rápido, vamos a llegar tarde. – Tomó la mano más cercana a la suya, sujetándola firmemente.

El de hebras negras al sentir como era jalado escaleras abajo, no tuvo más remedio que acelerar el paso para que su compañero no lo arrastrara, o botara, por mal equilibrio. Muchos de los estudiantes que aún se encontraban por los pasillos de la Universidad, solo voltearon curiosos al percatarse de cómo dos personas corrían velozmente por el corredor.

Cuando ya estuvieron en el exterior del edificio, Sasuke pensó que se detendrían, pero supo que erró en su suposición en cuanto notó que el ritmo del paso no sosegaba, de hecho, parecía tomar más velocidad. Hizo ademán de hablar, queriéndole decirle a su novio que no era necesario correr, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, estos se mantuvieron firmemente sellados, en cambio, sus ojos se posaron en el entusiasta semblante que poseía el rubio, mirando con atención cada parte de este: las cejas, engrosadas levemente, sus azules pupilas, las mejillas junto con las curiosas marcas que tenían, la nariz y por último, examinando con atención los delgados labios; inconscientemente formó una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, apretando por primera vez, en todo el trayecto que llevaban ya hecho, la mano acanelada que sujetaba la suya fuertemente. Podía sentir el calor que esta despedía, haciendo que su palma se contagiara de aquella calidez.

– ¿Por qué la sonrisa de idiota? – La pregunta hecha por el blondo tomó desprevenido al otro, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían dejado de correr y ahora se mantenían inmóviles, aún tomados de la mano. Uzumaki al ver como Sasuke no respondía y parecía ido, tomó entre los dedos de la mano libre la pálida mejilla, tirando de esta como si fuera goma.

–Molesta. – Fue lo único que dijo el otro, recomponiendo su frío semblante y retirando la mano de su mejilla lentamente, sin embargo, una idea cruzó su mente y sin pensar siquiera en replantearla, quiso llevarla acabo.

Naruto al ver como el azabache dirigía su mano a su boca, en ningún momento pensó que este tomaría uno de sus dedos entre sus labios, para seguido morderlo con fuerza.

Claramente el grito del de ojos color cielo no se hizo esperar, así como tampoco el forcejeo a causa del dolor.

El rubio soltó el agarre que tenía sobre la otra mano del de ojos negros, esta vez, colocándola contra el rostro de Uchiha, aplicando fuerza para tirar hacia atrás la cabeza y viendo si con eso podía liberar su dedo. Pero al parecer su pareja no tenía la misma intención, y consecuentemente mientras Uzumaki más trataba de retirar su pulgar, él apretaba más los dientes alrededor de la pequeña porción de carne que tenía entre sus labios.

– ¡_Teme*_! ¡Suéltame! – Gritó adolorido y desesperado el joven de extrañas marcas en los mofletes, no obstante al sentir la dentadura del otro enterrarse más en su piel, no pudo reprimir el que sus ojos lagrimearan. – ¡Duele!

Sasuke, ya satisfecho con el resultado, fue abriendo su boca lentamente, mas el ojiazul ni bien dejó de sentir presión en su dedo, retiró este de inmediato, viendo un poco aterrado como unas llamativas marcas, más parecidas a pequeños agujeros, se mostraban en la piel.

- Descuida, no conseguí romper el hueso. – Dijo el de cabellera negra en tono de decepción bastante fingido. Trató de no reírse al ver como su compañero le miraba con una expresión de terror, cubriendo el pulgar herido instintivamente, como si quisiera protegerlo de su persona. Sonrió con arrogancia, levantando la ceja izquierda con altanería. – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? –La pregunta salió con una burla bastante natural que hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño exageradamente.

– Esta me las pagarás. – Murmuró Uzumaki con resentimiento. Dio la vuelta y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia las enormes rejas que rodeaban la Universidad para poder salir.

Sasuke iba a seguirle, pero no pudo al verse inesperadamente detenido…

– ¡Sasuke-kun!

… Exactamente por una voz femenina que le llamaba detrás de él.

– Sakura…

– Me alegro de encontrarte. – Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y respirando agitadamente.

Sakura Haruno era una estudiante muy sobresaliente. Aplicada, simpática y hermosa. También era conocida como la mujer más fuerte de la Universidad, dado que poseía una indiscutible fuerza debido a sus clases de boxeo, pero también era parte de un rumor, el cual decía que su exótico cabello de color rosado, no era natural.

A simple vista podía parecerte una mujer delicada, pero su estricto carácter junto con su fuerte personalidad, hacían que varios hombres no quisieran acercársele por temor a salir con más de un hueso fracturado. Sin embargo poseía muchos amigos, tanto hombres como mujeres, debido a su manera tan sociable de ser.

– ¿Qué quieres? – La voz de Sasuke era tan seria como su expresión. Miraba a la mujer frente si con pasividad en sus ojos, tan carentes de sentimientos que te provocaba un escalofrío.

– Yo… Se te quedaron los apuntes en el salón y vine a regresártelos. – La de cabellera rosada extendió tímidamente el cuaderno que traía en sus manos, observando con vergüenza hacía el suelo. No se atrevía todavía a enfrentarse contra el negruzco observar de Uchiha.

El azabache examinó rápidamente a la mujer que estaba enfrente de él. Demasiado extravagante para su gusto. Sí, bien, Naruto también era extravagante, pero no como Sakura. Sin duda era alguien rara a su parecer, más que nada por su cabello, lo cual era lo más llamativo de su persona: rosa. Era sencillo distinguirla entre una multitud, porque su vestimenta era del mismo color que su cabello, en diferentes matices.

El de ojos negros no demoró mucho en tomar la libreta que la de ojos verdes le ofrecía, dando media vuelta para retirarse, sin decir nada más, solo estando presente esa personalidad inexpresiva por la cual todos le conocían.

Sakura levantó la mirada al ya no sentir el cuaderno en sus manos, viendo como el sujeto del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada se marchaba sin decirle palabra alguna.

Suspiró con decepción hacia si misma. Por más que intentaba que Uchiha se abriera a ella, no lo conseguía, sin embargo también tenía presente que, aunque lograra traspasar aquella barrera invisible que le cubría y se convirtiese en su amiga, él jamás llegaría a verla con los mismos ojos que ella le veía.

– Sakura. – El tono grave de la voz de Sasuke hizo que la joven se tensara levemente, quedando estática en su posición y solo observando la espalda del otro, quien ni siquiera se había volteado a mirarla. –…Gracias. – Dijo luego en el mismo volumen, comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

Haruno soltó el aire que estuvo reteniendo en cuento el otro se perdió de su vista.

¿Sasuke Uchiha le había agradecido? Eso era bueno ¿no? Al menos un progreso, ya que no creía que el azabache fuese de los que iba dando gracias a todo el mundo. Sin notarlo formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

– No te hagas esperanzas, mi dulce y tierna Sakura. – Comentó alguien a su espalda.

Al girarse vio como una mujer de claras hebras rubias, atadas firmemente en una coleta, la mirada con desaprobación en sus ojos.

– Ino. – murmuró el nombre de su, ahora, acompañante. – No me hago esperanzas, se muy bien que nunca podré estar con él. – Expresó luego con voz derrotada. – Pero… aún así, no puedo evitar pensar que alguien como Sasuke-kun no debería estar saliendo con ese tipo. Él se vería mejor con… con una mujer.

– Pues ese tipo se llama Naruto, y sería menos problemático si lo llamaras por su nombre, Sakura. – Una tercera voz se inmiscuyó en la conversación. Al lado de Ino se encontraba ahora Shikamaru Nara, el ser más vago que jamás podrías encontrar, no obstante era al mismo tiempo, la persona más inteligente que podrías conocer. – Y no es cosa de verse mejor. – Alegó luego. – Se trata de sentimientos; Sasuke y Naruto sienten atracción entre ellos, no les importa si son del mismo sexo, tampoco la condición del otro, solo se quieren y ya. – Interrumpió su monólogo para tomarse la cabeza con aburrimiento, cerró los ojos y masajeó su frente, como si pensar le causara dolor. – Es un tema complicado y el cual no me interesa. – Dijo con pereza, sin embargo abrió los ojos y miró a la de ojos verdes con seriedad. – Pero, Naruto es un buen amigo mío y no me gusta que hablen de él de la forma que tú lo haces.

Sakura en ningún momento apartó la vista de la persona frente si, mas al terminar de escuchar el discurso de éste, se marchó de allí con paso acelerado y el ceño fruncido.

– ¿No fuiste muy duro? – Preguntó la rubia a su amigo, mirando con tristeza por donde se fue la de pelo rosa.

– Ya no es una niña, Ino. – Fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru, su expresión se relajó más, miró el amplio y limpio cielo y una sonrisa se formó en su boca al ver pasar una nube. – Chouji nos está esperando, vamos. – No esperó a su compañera, simplemente empezó a caminar a un ritmo lento.

– ¡Espérame! – Yamanaka al apreciar como el otro la dejaba atrás se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

Fuera de la Universidad, Naruto se encontraba recargado contra la enrejada plateada, esperando a por Sasuke, quien al parecer aún no terminaba de hablar con Sakura.

Había visto como el azabache se detenía en cuanto la de cabello rosado le llamó, no quiso entrometerse, por lo que decidió seguir su camino y aguardar fuera de _KUF_. Tampoco era como si no le importase lo que esos dos pudieran hablar, después de todo, tenía muy presente los sentimientos que esa mujer profesaba por su novio, y no la culpaba, él estaba igual que ella.

– ¿Te sientes bien?

Volteó a su izquierda, encontrándose con un pálido rostro, muy parecido al de su pareja, exceptuando por la sonrisa que este poseía.

– ¡Oh! ¡Sai! – Exclamó Uzumaki en señal de sorpresa, irguiéndose para saludar a su amigo con un buen apretón de manos. – ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? – Preguntó. Mirando con curiosidad lo que el pelinegro llevaba bajo el brazo, que era lo más llamativo por su gran tamaño.

– Ayer por la noche terminé lo que me pediste, y pensé en que sería bueno traértelo hoy. – Extendió un lienzo, cubierto por una tela de color rojo.

El rubio tomó lo que Sai le ofrecía, desenvolviendo el paño del objeto con cuidado. La impresión de su rostro bastó para que el de ojos negros sonriera satisfactoriamente.

– Sai… ¡Ha quedado perfecto! – En sus manos se encontraba un retrato pintado por su amigo, era la imagen de su madre. Él le había prestado una fotografía de ella, ya que quería que el pelinegro hiciera un cuadro basándose en la foto, mas nunca imaginó que quedaría tan magnífico, casi podía sentir como su madre le miraba cálidamente. – No se como voy a pagarte este favor. – Dijo dirigiéndose al sujeto enfrente de él, observándole agradecido.

– Pues, me conformaría con que posaras para mí una sola vez. – Propuso. Acarició una de las acaneladas mejillas con mucha confianza. – Tu rostro es uno de los más extravagantes que jamás he visto. No creo poder encontrar a otra persona que tenga estás mismas marcas. – Comentó seguidamente, esta vez tocando las líneas horizontales que poseían los pómulos de Naruto, el cual se mantenía un poco nervioso por el contacto ejercido. – ¿Qué dices?

– Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. – La amenazante actitud que tomó una tercera voz, logró que Sai dejase de acariciar tan familiarmente al rubio.

Cuando Uchiha estuvo cerca de la salida de la Universidad, supuso que Naruto le estaría esperando, mas el ver que estaba acompañado por alguien, hizo que una sensación no muy grata abarcara su pecho, sensación que incrementó al distinguir que la persona era _ese_ pintor, el cual estaba tocando a su pareja de una manera muy atrevida.

– ¡Sasuke, mira! – Le dijo Uzumaki, llamando la atención del recién llegado, pasando por alto la mirada enfurecida que este poseía. – ¿Qué te parece? – Le mostró el cuadro, consiguiendo que el azabache prestara toda su atención a este y se distrajera de la otra persona.

– Pues… Es un trabajo excelente. – Murmuró inconscientemente, más concentrado en seguir examinando la pintura que sostenía Naruto. Era increíble el parecido de esa mujer con su novio, ambos despedían esa misma calidez de sus ojos.

– Me halagas, Sasuke-kun. – Dijo Sai con sarcasmo, sonriendo con falsedad hacía el otro azabache. Sintió como este le miraba de una forma heladora, no enojado, sino más bien de un modo indiferente.

– Ya nos debemos ir. Muchas gracias, Sai. – Tomó la mano de Sasuke y empezaron a alejarse rápidamente, cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable, el rubio se volteó y le gritó a su amigo. – ¡Algún día te pagaré este favor! – Y después se perdieron de vista al doblar una esquina.

El azabache solo se quedó de pie frente a la Universidad, mirando aún el lugar por donde se había ido el de ojos azules.

…

La capital de Japón, Tokio, no era una ciudad muy tranquila, ya que era un lugar turístico y con una población de más de doce millones de habitantes.

El sector _Ame no Kuni**_ no era la típica zona calmada, en la cual todos son vecinos amigables. De hecho, este sitio ocupaba el lugar número uno en peligrosidad de toda la ciudad, era muy conocido con el nombre de 'la casa de las pandillas'. Aquí, las leyes de la sociedad eran desobedecidas, se podría decir que la policía no tenía autoridad en esta zona.

'Akatsuki Tea' era un local ubicado en el sector de Ame, no muy popular, dado que el edificio en donde se encontraba, aparte de ser lúgubre, parecía poder desmoronarse en cualquier momento, pero lo que más afectaba a su reputación, era debido a que el recibimiento hacía los valientes clientes que se atrevían a entrar, no era el mejor.

Dentro del puesto, era mucho peor, las mesas y sillas estaban tan desgastadas que con solo mirarlas se podían romper, las paredes agrietadas, el piso descuidado, dejando que sus negras cerámicas fueran opacadas por el polvo. Las ventanas no tenían cortinas y varios vidrios estaban quebrados, en resumen, era como entrar en unas ruinas.

– Flor de picas. Gané.

– Maldito Kakuzu. ¡Has hecho trampa!

– Hidan-senpai, Kakuzu-senpai no ha hecho trampa, Tobi lo ha visto todo.

El sujeto que respondía al nombre de Hidan, resopló fastidiado. Se levantó de su sitio y empezó a caminar alrededor de todas las mesas, tal cómo había prometido si perdía. Kakuzu solo comenzó a recoger las cartas que hace poco les mantuvieron entretenidos, y Tobi, él solo veía al primero dar vueltas por el local.

– Este sitio está más muerto que un cementerio. – Fue el comentario de un rubio, quien recargaba su peso en la caja registradora. Se le veía con una aburrida expresión en el rostro, mirando con desgano como el tipo de cabello blanco, Hidan, seguía girando alrededor de los cubículos.

Nadie dijo nada más, dejando que un silencio sepulcral se hiciera presente en el recinto. Así eran los días de trabajo en Akatsuki Tea.

La campanilla de la puerta dio la señal de que un nuevo cliente llegaba, mas ninguno de los empleados levantó un músculo, sin embargo todos miraron en dirección donde el sonido se produjo.

Dos personas entraron a la habitación, sorprendiendo un poco a los trabajadores, que vagamente alzaron una ceja en señal de asombro, y haciendo que el único integrante que llevaba una máscara anaranjada, Tobi, corriera hacia ambos, cual niño feliz.

– ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! – Gritó este pelinegro, estrechando lo más que podía a los dos mencionados en un _abrazo de oso_, que parecía querer dejar sin aire a los visitantes.

– Tobi, detente. – La voz fría y demandante detrás del poseedor de la máscara en forma de espiral, hizo que éste les liberara casi mecánicamente. Itachi se fue acercando a los recién llegados a paso tranquilo. Cuando estuvo frente a ellos, formó una expresión más amena, sonriendo levemente. – Sasuke. – Alzó la mano para acariciar la cabeza de su hermano menor, en una actitud cariñosa, pero fue detenido por un manotazo que el mismo pequeño Uchiha le dio.

– No me gusta que hagas eso. – Se quejó el de cabello levantado hacía arriba, exponiendo una mueca de fastidio. – Solo toma las llaves y deja que me vaya. – Dijo posteriormente. Mirando al de cabello medianamente largo con seriedad, extendió un llavero que tenía el Pai-pai Uchiha, para que éste lo tomara.

– Aún no puedes olvidarlo. – Aseveró. Agarró lo que su hermano le pasaba, mirando fijamente el objeto, cuando volvió a alzar la vista, se fijó en la persona que se mantenía detrás de Sasuke. – Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Naruto.

– Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo. – Dijo tajante. Uzumaki se mantenía cerca de la puerta, recargado en la pared que estaba junto a esta con los brazos cruzados, observando con ojos cautelosos a todos los que estaban en el amplio cuarto.

El mayor de los Uchiha sonrió decepcionadamente. Vio como su hermano menor se dirigía a la salida con clara intención de irse, no lo culpaba, su relación no era muy buena debido a unos sucesos pasados nada gratos para ambos. Antes de que el otro pelinegro pudiera marcharse, Itachi quiso aclarar una duda que le surgió en el instante en que Sasuke le pidió ayuda.

– ¿Es tan urgente ese viaje que tienes que hacer, cómo para confiarme el cuidado de tu departamento, Sasuke? – Percibió como el susodicho se tensaba ligeramente. Vio como volteó a encararlo de nuevo.

– Algo así. Iré a visitar a Minato-san. – No supo que lo impulsó a darle la respuesta a la persona que compartía su misma sangre, tal vez se debió a que era lo mínimo que le podía decir, ya que este había aceptado de buena manera cuidar de su hogar, además de alimentar a su mascota: una exótica serpiente de un precioso color morado, llamada Manda.

– ¡¿Irán a ver a Minato? – Gritó asombrado Tobi, con voz ridículamente temerosa. Éste se escondió detrás del rubio de cabello largo, quien lo miró de mala manera.

– ¿Conoces a mi padre? – Uzumaki se fue acercando hacia el de la máscara.

– E-eh, no-no, cómo crees. – contestó nerviosamente el de personalidad infantil. Oh rayos, se había exaltado un poco al escuchar con quien se iría a presentar Sasuke. – Solo que he escuchado muchas cosas bastantes terroríficas de tu padre. – Comentó seguidamente, mirando al rubio menor por sobre el hombro de Deidara.

– ¿Cosas terroríficas? – Una voz grave se dejó escuchar de espaldas al grupo. Pain, también apodado 'Líder', estaba cruzando la puerta trasera, cargando una caja de cartón. A su lado venía una mujer de cabellos azules, quien también cargaba una caja similar a la del de cabellos naranjas. Los dos habían alcanzado a oír lo que Tobi había dicho.

– ¡Líder! – Exclamó emocionadamente el hombre de cabellos negros y actitud infantil, dando giros como si fuera un tornado hasta llegar al mencionado. – ¿Qué trae en las cajas? ¿Es un regalo para Tobi? – Preguntó luego éste, completamente inquieto, tratando de arrebatarle la caja de las manos.

– No hay nada para ti, pero dime, ¿qué cosas has escuchado del padre de Naruto Uzumaki? – Demandó con voz autoritaria, posando sus ojos en el rubio.

A Naruto le dio un respingón en cuanto sintió la fuerte mirada del de cabello naranja sobre si. Un poco atemorizado, retrocedió un paso. Esos sujetos, los que trabajaban en _Akatsuki_, eran de temer, antes él ya había tenido un pequeño encuentro con uno de sus miembros y digamos, que no salió ileso del enfrentamiento. Arrugó las cejas, estando precavido de cualquier movimiento, después de todo, estaban en terreno '_enemigo_', o algo así.

– Nada fuera de lo normal, ya sabe, líder, cosas como…– La momentánea pausa de suspenso hizo que los demás integrantes le prestaran atención. En cuanto una leve música escalofriante les llegó a los oídos, y las luces se apagaron, la mayoría soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. – ¡El diabólico Minato Namikaze~! – De pronto, Tobi apareció en el centro, subido a una mesa y apuntando su rostro, o mejor dicho máscara, con una linterna. – ¡Un ser inhumano, de apariencia angelical, que te destroza por dentro si no logras agradar! – Continuó diciendo, agregando una voz más gruesa de la que normalmente usaba.

Casi al instante de decir la última línea, figuras espectrales empezaron a aparecer en la pared, como sombras malignas que iban subiendo a través de ellas.

– ¡¿Qué es esto? – Gritó colérico Deidara, al sentir una fría y gelatinosa sustancia caer en su hombro. Pasó la mano sin darse cuenta por sobre eso, comprobando que era de color verde y olía a goma quemada. – Que asco. – Susurró para si, limpiándose en la camisa del desafortunado compañero que estaba a su lado.

– Vuelve a hacer eso y te destrozaré. – Amenazó Kisame, quien resultó ser el desafortunado, mostrando los filosos dientes que poseía y de los cuales estaba orgulloso.

El de cabellos rubios lo miró directamente, retándolo de forma muda a que lo intentara si se atrevía, sin embargo, ambos se vieron desenfocados de su lucha de miradas en el instante que Tobi apareció entremedio, aún con la linterna.

– ¡Minato Namikaze, el suegro que ni en tus pesadillas quisieras tener! – Pegó su mejilla a la del artista, quedando ambos juntos. – ¡Él si quiere, tus sueños puede quebrar~! – observó como su compañero rodaba los ojos, así que con cuidado susurró en su oído. – Senpai, el no tendrá remordimiento en romper sus creaciones.

Acto seguido se fue, dejando a Deidara con un escalofrío en la columna, quien imaginaba cómo unos pies enormes pisaban todas sus estatuas.

– ¡Será mejor que no te encuentres con él, porque si lo haces, no dudará tu estómago comer! ¡Éste es, Minato Namik…! – Y antes que el buen chico terminara la frase, se vio fieramente agitado por un par de manos que se cernían con fuerza en su camisa.

– ¡Mi padre no es así, imbécil! ¡¿Quién te da el derecho de decir cosas como esas de él? – Le gritó Naruto totalmente alterado, con el ceño fruncido profundamente, mirando con rencor al de la máscara, quien parecía estar temblando al escuchar la forma en la que hablaba.

– ¡Woah! ¡Líder, ayude a Tobi! ¡Naruto-kun se ha descontrolado! – Exclamaba alzando los brazos al aire, y aunque su voz sonaba preocupada, se notaba claramente el tinte de burla que llevaba impreso, como si realmente no temiera al rubio, y por supuesto que era así. ¿Por qué temerle a alguien como Uzumaki? Sí, en verdad era fuerte el chico, pero no lo suficiente como para un enfrentamiento con él.

– No hagas algo imprudente, torpe. – El tono grave que se oyó detrás de Naruto, pareció calmarlo un poco, ya que dejó de hacer presión en la tela de la ropa del otro. Sasuke, con naturalidad, tomó ambos antebrazos del rubio entre sus manos, apretándolos un poco para que terminara de soltar a Tobi completamente. – Estoy hablando seriamente, Naruto. – Y con esa intimidación por su parte, percibió como su novio se ponía rígido, separándose completamente del otro tipo. Al instante también se separó con rudeza de su contacto. Le vio dirigirse de nuevo hacia la pared cercana a la puerta, aún molesto.

Un suspiro aliviado llamó la atención de Uchiha menor, volteando a ver a quien había hecho enfadar a su pareja.

– Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun. – El azabache colocó una mano en el hombro del menor. – Tú si sabes cómo calmar a la fiera. –Y seguido, se empezó a reír alegremente, como si lo que dijo fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, mas al sentir un aura un tanto siniestra de la persona frente si, calló cualquier sonido que quisiera escapar de su boca.

Sasuke siguió mirando al adulto, -que de adulto no tenía nada- viendo la manera en la que se alejaba, aparentemente, intimidado.

– Que repugnante, ¿pero que es esto, Tobi? – Preguntó el religioso de Jashin, examinando el techo con expresión desconcertante -sin dejar de caminar-, ya que el viscoso líquido verde que se adhería a este, no le daba buena impresión.

– ¡Ah! Eso es un artefacto que compré, produce un componente químico sintético pegajoso, que se adhiere a superficies planas, sin embargo es muy escurridizo en extensiones desiguales. Está hecho con sabia de árbol, goma líquida y…– Dejó la explicación a media al ver que todos le veían de forma perpleja, incluso a algunos casi se les llegaba a caer la mandíbula.

La mayoría de los presentes se encontraban sorprendidos con el esclarecimiento que estaba dando el 'buen chico', pero al ver como este rebuscaba algo entre sus ropas, hasta sacar un papel, pusieron más atención.

–… – Tobi empezó a leer la hoja, asintiendo de vez en cuando. – Bueno, eso es lo que dice aquí. – Dijo finalmente, riendo nerviosamente al terminar. Notó como algunos soltaban suspiros de alivio, otros en cambio suspiraban con decepción. Rió con más nerviosismo al ver esas reacciones, volvió a observar la hoja: en blanco, ni una sola letra imprenta en ella. – _"Por poco"_ – Guardó la hoja entre sus ropas, siendo ahora él quien sacara un suspiro.

– Aún no entiendo cómo puedes preparar todo esto. – Comentó el rubio mayor, limpiándose con un trapo el hombro.

El de la máscara naranja ladeó la cabeza en señal de estar pensando, sólo hasta que chocó su puño derecho contra la palma izquierda, y soltó una leve exclamación, como si hubiera descubierto algo, atrajo el interés de los demás.

– ¡Pues eso…! – La frase la dejó inconclusa para plantar un poco de intriga. – ¡Es! ¡un! ¡se-cre-to! – Finalizó con voz cantarina e inocente, sacando un par de venas en sus compañeros de carácter más alterable, -Deidara y Hidan- quienes estaban a punto de lanzárseles encima. – ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡No maten a Tobi! – Lo último lo pronunció justo antes de ponerse a correr con dos de sus 'superiores' tras él.

– Este lugar es para dementes. – se susurró Uchiha menor, avanzando hasta donde se encontraba su novio, quien veía a todos aburridamente. – Nos vamos. – Le dijo, y en total silencio ambos se marcharon del local.

Ya afuera, ambos muchachos caminaban uno al lado del otro, en total silencio.

Debes en cuando, Uchiha observaba de reojo a su compañero, apreciando como aún mantenía una mueca molesta. Al fin… iba a ser que el camino de vuelta a casa iba a ser más incómodo de lo que imaginaba, al menos incómodo para él.

…

La puerta azotándose con fuerza, causó que por poco uno de los jarrones que posaban en la entrada cayera, pero gracias a la agilidad de un azabache, éste impidió que terminara en el piso, esparcido en miles de trocitos.

– Podrías ser más considerado con las cosas ¿no? Después de todo, ellas no tienen la culpa de tu enfado. – Trató de hablarle con un tono calmado, aunque salió más parecido a uno desinteresado.

Naruto no le respondió, ni siquiera le lanzó una de sus típicas miradas de "¿quieres callarte por favor?" que le daba cuando estaba fastidiado y con mal humor; esta vez, decidió pasar por alto el comentario de Sasuke.

El de ojos negros no dijo nada más, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina. A veces le resultaba realmente agotador ir hasta Ame no Kuni, sólo para ver al bastardo de su hermano, no obstante no tenía más opciones.

De seguro su padre estaría muy decepcionado si viera lo que su hermano mayor había hecho con su vida; involucrarse con pandilleros era lo peor que podía hacer alguien que llevara el apellido Uchiha, aunque bien tenía que reconocer que Itachi tenía buenos gusto, dado que el grupo que lo había reclutado, era precisamente 'Akatsuki'. Él conocía el verdadero rostro de esa organización, Naruto también sabía la verdad, y era por ello, que se llevaban muy mal con los miembros de dicha agrupación.

Sacó una olla de mango largo de uno de los estantes, colocándolo en la estufa, la cual había prendido con anterioridad; lentamente fue vertiendo agua dentro de esta y mientras esperaba a que calentara un poco, se acercó a la única ventana que residía en esa habitación.

Apreció como el parque que quedaba frente al edificio, estaba casi vació, salvo por una que otra pareja que iba allí con una actitud melosa, abrazándose o simplemente tomándose de la mano. Frunció el ceño y se recargó en el cristal, viendo con mayor detenimiento cada detalle de lo que sucedía abajo. El rubio y él vivían en un reducido pero cómodo departamento, en el quinto piso, por lo que las vistas que podían observarse desde las ventanas de las diferentes habitaciones, eran espectaculares.

Alzó un poco la cabeza, para contemplar como un sutil anaranjado se iba apoderando del cielo, dándole matices más cálidos y brillantes, pero también con unos toques misteriosos y salvajes. El atardecer era algo realmente esplendoroso, porque cuando el sol se marchaba y se escondía bajo el horizonte, la noche hacía su estelar aparición, trayendo con ella diferentes fases para divertirse y saborear de una forma distinta la vida, pero también traía consigo la complicidad de actos crueles, desesperanzados; con su oscuridad cubría las fechorías y resguardaba la evidencia de acciones criminales sólo para ella.

Sintió de pronto el ambiente más templado, dándose cuenta de que el agua estaba por hervir. Apresurándose para apagar la estufa, aprovechó de sacar un sobre de una de las repisas. Derramó el polvo que traía el envoltorio encima del líquido candente, dejando que ambos se mezclaran, revolviendo de vez en cuando con un cucharón.

Retornó su mirada hacia el paisaje que se exhibía tras la ventana, sonriendo satisfecho al ver como aún había unos pocos rayos de sol. Su pecho se llenó de una cálida sensación y en cuanto sintió como la mezcla acuosa de la olla se trasformaba en una más espesa, ese sentimiento se ensanchó, asiendo que una muy pequeñita sonrisa cariñosa adornara sus labios.

Comúnmente él nunca haría este tipo de cosas. Estar preparando chocolate caliente, en una tarde helada, no era una acción que disfrutara de hacer, sin embargo, la recompensa sí que valía la pena.

Estaba seguro de que cuando atravesara el espacio que separaba la cocina de la sala principal, Naruto inmediatamente voltearía al sentir el delicioso aroma del cacao inundar el recibidor, cambiando su cara de furia, por una anhelante y enternecida, al saber para quien era el tazón que contenía la sustancia azucarada, después de todo, a él no le gustaba lo dulce, así que era más que obvio el saber que no era para él.

Comprobó que el chocolate estaba en su punto, por lo que sin más apagó la estufa, vaciando con cuidado el contenido de la olla en una taza, la cual era anaranjada y tenía un cómico dibujo de un zorrito comiendo ramen. Dejó el recipiente con el líquido sobre la sencilla mesa, ubicada en el centro de la habitación, para ir hasta una de las alacenas, rebuscando algo en esta hasta hallar lo que quería: un pequeño frasco de cristal, cuyo contenido parecía ser crema.

Uzumaki se encontraba sentado en el largo sofá escarlata, justo frente al televisor, con ambas piernas flexionadas hacia si, reteniéndolas con un brazo que se ajustaba alrededor de ellas. Cambiaba constantemente de canal, presionando los botones del control con fuerza.

¡Estaba tan enojado! Sentía una enorme necesidad de romper algo para desquitarse y, así, talvez poder calmar un poco su mal humor, ¡pero…!

Gritó. Lanzando el aparato que tenía en sus manos hacia un lado con fuerza, escuchando el sonido que este hizo al chocar con una pared, o talvez con un mueble, verdaderamente no tenía deseos de comprobar con qué había impactado.

– ¡Ya ni sé porqué estoy molesto, maldición! – Alterado, llevó las dos manos a su cabeza, revolviendo los cabellos dorados, se estaba irritando.

– Eso es porque eres un tonto. – Aclaró alguien a su espalda, una persona que conocía muy bien, tanto como la palma de su mano. El de cabellos color azabache, entraba calmadamente al cuarto.

Uzumaki se dio la vuelta con una mueca de enfado, quedando de rodillas encima del sillón, dispuesto a reñirle por el insulto, mas, toda palabra que quiso salir de su boca, quedó encerrada en esta al sentir el suave y exitito olor del chocolate. Casi como si estuviera hipnotizado, entrecerró los ojos, suavizando su expresión.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, y hasta con soberbia, al ver la reacción del de ojos azules. Se sentó a un lado de éste, viendo como el otro seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

– ¿Eso es…?

– Sí, es lo que piensas. – Extendió el tazón hacia el rubio, quien lo tomó rápidamente, mirándolo con añoranza. Uchiha casi quiso reírse por el semblante de su compañero, no obstante se contuvo, y sólo alzó una ceja en señal de burla, pero claramente el otro no vio dicho gesto al estar más concentrado en su bebida, la cual tenía bastante crema arriba.

– ¡Woh, chocolate! – Exclamó, y con bastante prisa se llevó el recipiente a los labios, queriendo beberlo lo antes posible. – ¡Quema! – Instintivamente acarició con dos dedos su boca, al sentir un ardor en esta.

– Eso es obvio, torpe. – Le dijo el de cabello azabache, siendo ignorado por el otro. – Se un poco más limpio. – Prosiguió luego. Tomó una servilleta que había traído consigo de la cocina, quitando con ella el bigote de crema que se había formado sobre el labio superior del rubio, cabe aclarar, que de una manera brusca.

– ¡Oye! ¡Deberías ser un poco más delicado! – Se quejó, quitándose por si mismo el resto de la sustancia, para luego volver a tomar de esta, sólo que de a poco, sorbiendo con cuidado de no quemarse nuevamente.

– Al menos podrías agradecer ¿no? – Uchiha levantó una ceja. Él, que le hacía el favor de prepararle una agradable merienda, y ni siquiera un 'gracias' recibía.

– ¿Agradecer? ¿Qué cosa? – Le preguntó, confundido, pero luego cambió esa expresión por una más irónica. – ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Sasuke! Sé tan bien como tú, que esto – levantó la taza entre sus manos –, no es más que una forma de hacerme olvidar que estoy enfadado. – Prosiguió, viendo con satisfacción como la persona sentada a su lado chasqueaba la lengua, dándole la razón. – Además… tú no eres el tipo de persona que haría algo como esto 'porque se le dé la gana'. – Bebió un sorbo del líquido antes de seguir con su esclarecimiento. – Todo lo que haces siempre va a tener un motivo oculto detrás, o simplemente haces algo por bien propio, esa es tu manera de ser. – Terminó su explicación con una leve carcajada, dispuesto a acabar con su chocolate, que ya estaba tibio por el tiempo que había pasado.

El de profundos ojos negro solo pudo sorprenderse por la explicación del otro, pensando en que Naruto lo conocía demasiado bien, tan bien que lograba descubrir las intenciones subrepticias detrás de sus actos.

– No eres tan tonto como aparentas. – Manifestó, sonriendo orgulloso como si lo que dijo el rubio fuera un halago. – No lo voy a negar, la mayoría de mis acciones tienen una finalidad diferente a la original, y es por eso – su rostro se tornó un poco más serio – que no comprendo porqué el hecho de ir a ver a tu padre – expuso luego, pero antes de que el otro digiera algo, prosiguió – ¡Y no me vengas con eso de 'es para desvanecer los rumores'! – Ahora sí que su rostro se mostraba fastidiado.

– Ya, ya. No tienes porqué desesperarte tanto. – El de ojos azules colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su novio, viéndolo un poco preocupado, dado que el azabache no era del tipo que se altera por nada. – No te exaltes, aunque no entiendo tu inquietud, ya conoces a mi padre, no veo el dilema del porqué no ir.

Uchiha movió su hombro, queriendo con eso que el de marcas en las mejillas retirara su mano. Al ya no sentir el contacto, miró hacia cualquier lado, lo que estaba cavilando jamás lo admitiría a alguien, no mientras aún tuviera orgullo.

– Es por eso que no quiero verlo. No soportaría volver a convivir con Minato-san, con el carácter que tiene, preferiría suicidarme.

Su acompañante le observó impresionado por la inesperada declaración.

– Teme, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero has dicho tus pensamientos en voz alta. – Dijo el blondo, aún no creyendo completamente lo mencionado por su pareja.

El otro individuo volteó a verle al oírle decir algo, un poco desorientado ya que no le había escuchado claramente.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada, olvídalo. – Negó con la cabeza, creando una sonrisa más comprensiva y afectuosa. Dejó la taza en la mesita de centro, así teniendo mayor movimiento para hacer que Sasuke se recostará en sus piernas, quedando éste de perfil. – Te aseguro que papá ha cambiado, ya no es el viejo gruñón de antaño. – Añadió con la voz más sosegada que tenía, conteniendo una risa al comprender que había llamado 'viejo gruñón' a su progenitor.

El individuo que estaba recostado solo formó una amena sonrisa al oír esa frase. No creía realmente que una persona pudiera cambiar su carácter, por muchos años que pasaran.

Sonrió aún más cuando un recuerdo le llegó a la mente.

– _¡Por todos los cielo! ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no se coman las galletas? – Un hombre de rubios cabellos regañaba a dos niños, quienes mantenía la mirada baja._

– _Pero papá… _–_ Trató de alegar uno de los pequeños, siendo interrumpido por el mayor._

– _Nada de pero, Naruto. Dije claramente que no quería que se comieran estas galletas._ –_ Minato, se acercó hasta uno de los muebles de la cocina, buscando algo en sus cajones._

– _No recuerdo eso._ – _Naruto rió nerviosamente, rascando su nuca, intranquilo._

_El otro niño, sólo miraba expectante la situación, ya sabía él que cuando ese tonto le dijo que no había problemas por comer algunas, acabarían en problemas, pero claro, cuando estaba con el menor de ojos azules, sucedía que a veces su conciencia se iba de paseo y no volvía hasta que lo hecho, hecho estaba._

– _¡Ay! ¡Papá, me duele! _– _Se quejó el pequeño rubio. _

_El adulto frotaba firmemente un trapo contra la boca de su hijo, limpiando así toda suciedad del rostro menor._

– _Asume las consecuencias de tus actos, Naruto._ – _ Fue lo único que dijo el de revoltosos cabellos amarillos. Al terminar, lanzó una mirada hacia el de ojos negros, quien se puso rígido al saber lo que venía._ – _Y tú, Sasuke-kun, pensé que eras el más maduro y podrías contener a Naruto, pero veo que me equivoqué._ – _Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el otro pequeño, agachándose a su altura, pasando también el pañuelo por el rostro de este._ – _Tendré que hablar con Fugaku sobre esto._ – _Comentó luego._

_El Uchiha menor, luchaba internamente por no soltar un quejido al sentir la constante fricción de la tela contra su piel, de seguro que al pasar de unos cuantos minutos tendría toda aquella zona irritada, y se notaría aún más al tener él una piel tan blanquecina._

_Dentro de su mente maldecía con todo lo que tenía a su amigo, ya que por las locuras que éste hacía, también él salía perjudicado._

"_Desde ese entonces nunca más probé un dulce… creo que eso podría definirse como trauma_" Pensó Sasuke al terminar esa corta memoria de su infancia.

Observó hacia el televisor, apreciando la novela que estaban transmitiendo. Levantó una ceja, dudando si en verdad Naruto le estaba poniendo atención. Con un poco de esfuerzo miró de reojo a su novio, y tal como había sospechado, éste veía la pantalla con aburrimiento.

En cualquier caso ¿Por qué sencillamente no cambiar el canal?

Al plantearse esa pregunta, inmediatamente rememoró el extraño sonido que percibió cuando preparaba el chocolate. Sin querer todavía creer en sus suposiciones, trató de calmar su voz y de parar le leve tic que había asaltado a su ceja.

– Naruto, ¿dónde está el control del televisor?

–Eeeh, por ahí. – Respondió éste, dudoso.

– Naruto, el control. – demandó.

– ¡Ya te dije que estaba por ahí! ¡No insistas, teme!

– ¡¿Lanzaste de nuevo el control? – Se levantó de su posición para encarar a su pareja.

– ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estaba molesto!

– ¡Esa no es excusa, idiota! Además, ¡de seguro y ni te acuerdas del porqué!

– ¡Claro que me acuerdo!

– Haber, dilo. – Dijo más calmado, convincente de que al rubio ya se le había olvidado.

– Pues yo…– Pausó al ver que el azabache tenía razón, no recordaba porqué se había enfadado. Vio como el otro esperaba su respuesta. Rascó una de sus mejillas, riendo nerviosamente. – Yo, lo olvidé.

– Lo sabía. – Una venita apareció en su frente. Extendió los brazos al frente, queriendo agarrar el cuello del de ojos azules y asfixiarlo de ser posible. No era la primera, ni la segunda o tercera vez que pasaba lo mismo. Siempre que Uzumaki se agobiaba con un asunto, se desquitaba con lo que tuviera en frente. Que temperamental era en algunas ocasiones.

Antes de que Sasuke lograra alcanzar su objetivo, el blondo levanto una de sus piernas con agilidad, chocando su pie con la cabeza del de ojos negros, deteniendo así cualquier movimiento, mas eso no evitó que Uchiha alcanzara a tomar la nariz del de piel bronceada, tironeando de esta cuando el rubio trataba de mantener distancia entre ambos.

– ¡Suelta mi nariz! – Farfulló el que tenía ojos azul-cielo, usando una voz bastante graciosa por la presión en sus fosas nasales. En otra situación, Sasuke se hubiera reído por eso, sin embrago no era el momento adecuado.

– Lo haré si quitas tu apestoso pie de mi rostro. – Declaró éste, sujetando el tobillo de Uzumaki para desplazarlo hacía un lado, pero Naruto también tenía una gran fuerza y no era fácil apartar la pierna de éste.

– ¡Bastardo! Que sepas, me baño todos los días. – Exclamó ofendido el otro individuo.

– Entonces debo informarte que no se nota, idiota. – Sonrió con presunción. Eran ese tipo de peleas las cuales disfrutaba, claro está, mientras su contrincante fuera ese rubio revoltoso. Jamás se comportaría de aquella manera tan infantil con otra persona que no fuera él, ¿y por qué? Pues por la sencilla razón de que Naruto lograba despertar en él, actitudes que nunca se hubiera esperado, o talvez era que la estupidez se podía contagiar y él ya se estaba infectando de ella.

– No eres gracioso, _Mister cubito de hielo_. – Y con esa frase, se rompió todo el encanto del momento. Él sabía cuanto odiaba Sasuke ese _apodo_, más porque fue por su culpa que le colocaron ese pseudónimo, aunque ahora ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

El azabache lo soltó de cualquier agarre, alejándose lentamente y levantándose con parsimonia, emitiendo un aura amenazante.

– _Mister _– Avanzó un paso hacia adelante, separando la distancia que había entre ellos – _cubito _– Bajó la mano para agarrar de la camisa al de ojos azules, empuñando esta con fuerza – _de hielo_. – Al finalizar, alzó al otro con suma facilidad, dejándole de rodillas en el mullido mueble, viéndole fijamente con unos heladores ojos que estremecieron a la persona que tenía sujeta.

Uzumaki tragó en seco al apreciar la mirada del otro.

– Yo…

– ¿Quieres ver…– interrumpió, posando uno de sus dedos en los labios acanelados para acallarlo; cambió su manera inexpresiva de observarle a una más seductora –…que tan _frío_ puedo llegar a ser? – acarició provocativamente una de las mejillas bronceadas con la punta de la lengua. – ¿Eh, Naruto? – Y para finalizar, dio un sutil beso en el pómulo.

– Sasuke…– El de cabellos dorados, susurró apenas el nombre de su pareja. Al ver como éste acercaba de forma tentadora su boca a la de él, entrecerró los ojos, anhelando el próximo contacto.

– _Je_, será para otra, _cariño_. – Formuló con burla la frase, liberando inesperadamente el agarre que tenía en la ropa del otro, haciendo que el blondo cayera de espaldas al sillón, con expresión perpleja.

Naruto solo salió de su entumecimiento al oír una puerta cerrarse, sonrojándose de sobre manera al comprender que había caído en el juego del otro.

"_¡Bastardo!" _Rugió internamente, demasiado abochornado como para decirlo en voz alta.

En el dormitorio de la pareja, se encontraba el poseedor del par de ojos negros, recostado en la amplia y confortante cama de sábanas azules, observando el pulcro techo, pensando en el pronto viaje que harían.

En lo más profundo de su ser, o no tanto, rogaba porque ocurriese un inconveniente que no les dejase ir, cualquier cosa; que el avión presentase fallas, mal clima, un asunto _más_ importante que atender, por último, no le importaba tener que romperse un brazo, con tal de no tener que ir a visitar al rubio mayor.

Estaba desesperado, porque para Sasuke, Minato _si era_ el suegro del infierno.

…

* * *

><p>Uuf, bien, la verdad, esta es mi manera de escribir, digo, acostumbro a hacer capítulos largos []<p>

**(Naki: [¬¬] Primero que nada, hola. Segundo, las actualizaciones de este fic, serán cada dos semanas, si es que no hay inconvenientes, será cada una semana)**

Emm, sí, eso era [] También decir que, REALMENTE [¬¬] espero que me dejen sus opiniones en un review, ya saben, para saber si debo continuar o no [u.ú] Todo depende de ustedes.

Okey, dejando eso de lado, dejo los siguientes significados, y aunque sé que muchos saben estas palabras, habrá algunos otros que no [n.n]

_Teme*: Idiota, bastardo._

_Ame no Kuni**: Se traduciría a: El país de la lluvia. Obviamente en Japón no hay ningún distrito llamado así, es un nombre inventado. Más que nada le puse este nombre para unir mi fic al mundo ninja de Naruto, como podrán adivinar, Ame no Kuni, es el sector más peligroso de Tokio, en el anime/manga de Naruto, se supone que la guarida de Pain estaba en el país de la lluvia._

Con eso, me despido de ustedes. Sayonara~ [~^o^~]

**(Naki: Bye bye [-_-])**


	2. Rumor 2

Estoy tan emocionada, TwT. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo n.n

* * *

><p><strong>El suegro del Infierno<strong>

**RUMOR 2: Sasuke Uchiha, "_Mister_ cubito de hielo y el hombre que se cree el rey del mundo"**

…

Dependiendo del estado de ánimo con el que se levante una persona por la mañana, se podría adivinar como sería el resto de su día… Bueno, al menos eso es lo que pensaba Naruto, y por el dolor de su espalda, suponía que su despertar no iba a ser muy gratificante.

Lentamente fue alzando los párpados, pestañeando repetidas veces en cuando la claridad del amanecer le golpeó de lleno. Al intentar sentarse apropiadamente para poder estirarse, sintió como todos sus músculos entumecidos, se liberaban de su contracción, dejándole bastante relajado.

Sólo hasta que logró despejarse completamente, se dio cuenta que se encontraba recostado encima del amplio lecho, tamaño matrimonial, de cobertor azul. Se sorprendió un poco por eso, dado que lo que él recordaba, era que había decidido pasar la noche en el sofá, ya que no quería ver la cara del bastardo de Sasuke después de la broma que le hizo… ¡Cierto! Se suponía que se hallaba molesto con el azabache por aquello, aunque seguía sin comprender como se había trasladado hasta la cama.

Con calma se levantó de esta, dirigiéndose al baño para asearse, pensando en el trayecto, si sería buena idea disculparse con el azabache, después de todo, quien le había provocado no había sido nadie más que él, ¡y más!, justamente lo desafió con el sobrenombre que más le molestaba a su novio.

Suspiró, revolviéndose el cabello con una mano en señal de nerviosismo. Lo difícil ahora era saber la manera más adecuada de decir 'lo siento'.

Por otra parte, Sasuke, se había levantado poco antes del rubio, de manera que ahora se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de ambos, algo ligero y nutritivo, y aunque sabía muy bien que al de ojos azules no le agradaban las meriendas saludables, siempre se terminaba de devorar todo lo que le preparaba.

Sonrió con sutileza al recordar la primera vez que Naruto se quedó sin ramen, teniendo que comerse un buen plato de frutas para no desfallecer o quedarse sin energías en la universidad.

– _¡Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde está el ramen?_

– _No grites, Naruto. – El de ojos negros apareció por la entrada a la cocina, viendo como su pareja revolvía cada alacena en busca de su comida favorita. – Si no lo has encontrado, significa que ya no hay. – Comentó luego, apreciando la expresión enfurruñada del otro al ver que tenía razón. – Por mientras podrías comer algo más._

– _¿Algo… más? – Preguntó más para si mismo, observando los distinto alimentos, mas ninguno llegó a convencerle; exponiendo una mueca de repudio cuando observó un llamativo canasto con frutas. – Me niego, si no es ramen, no es nada. – Se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda a los frutos del cesto._

– _No seas infantil. – Fue lo único que dijo Uchiha, pasando por el lado del rubio hasta tomar un par de frutas._

_Uzumaki observó atentamente todo lo que hacía el otro, viendo como cortaba en rodajas las frutas, para luego ponerlas en una fuente. Un poco cansado de permanecer de pie, se dirigió hasta una de las sillas, sentándose y apreciando nuevamente las acciones de su novio._

_Al poco tiempo, Sasuke ya tenía un recipiente desbordante de diferentes tipos de frutos picados en su interior. No prestó atención a la mirada inconforme de Naruto, siguiendo con su trabajo de preparar el desayuno; de uno de los mubles sacó un pequeño sartén, colocándolo en la estufa, encendida previamente._

_El de ojos azules veía aburridamente cada movimiento de la otra persona, pero sólo le duró hasta que olfateó un delicioso aroma, algo así como leche azucara. Casi embobado se levantó, posicionándose a espaldas del azabache, mirando por sobre su hombro lo que hacía._

– _¿hot cake (*)? – Preguntó Uzumaki, alzando la ceja._

– _Sí. – El de ojos negros volteó a mirarle, viendo la cara confundida e impaciente del blondo. De seguro se extrañaba de que supiera cocinar, pero no lo culpaba, generalmente comían alimentos envasados, o sino, iban a algún local para, ya sea, desayunar o cenar._

_Unos minutos después, sobre la sencilla mesa de la cocina se podía ver una variedad de alimentos preparados; en el centro de todo, se encontraba una montaña de hot cake, junto con la fuente de frutas y una jarra de jugo._

– _Gracias por la comida. – Dijo el de hebras negras, juntando ambas palmas y cerrando los ojos un momento. En cuanto terminó, tomó una de las tortillas, colocándola en su plato. Hizo ademán de recoger algo más, sin embargo se detuvo al notar que su compañero observaba todo receloso. – ¿Por qué no comes?_

– _Ya te dije, si no es ramen, no es nada. – Contestó el de dorados cabellos, cruzándose de brazos, viéndose bastante infantil a los ojos de su compañero._

– _Vas a desfallecer en la universidad si no comes aunque sea algo. – A pesar de que sus palabras podrían tomarse como una preocupación, el tono calmado en el que habló decía todo lo contrario. – Ten, abre la boca. – Clavó su tenedor en un trozo de manzana cortada, dirigiéndola a la boca del rubio, quien reacio, mantenía los labios firmemente sellados._

_El poseedor de peculiares marcas en las mejillas, corría el rostro cada vez que el de ojos negros acercaba peligrosamente el alimento, pero al ver la insistencia del otro, no tuvo más opción que abrir levemente la boca, y un poco reticente dejó que el pedazo de fruta entrase a su cavidad. _

– _Nada mal ¿eh? – Declaró el azabache, sonriendo prepotente al ver como el otro se relamía los labios. Ensanchó su sonrisa al apreciar el tenue sonrojo en las mejillas de Uzumaki. Lo conocía de sobra, y por eso sabía lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser._

– _No me quejo. – Contestó simplemente, restándole importancia a la contraria mirada burlona. Incrustó con su propio cubierto una porción de lo que parecía ser una rodaja de naranja. – No es ramen, pero tampoco es un desayuno tradicional._

– _A veces tienes que probar cosas nuevas. – Fue el simple comentario que hizo Sasuke, quien siguió su comida normal, mirando de vez en cuando a Naruto engullir todo lo que estaba a su alcance._

Al final, el resultado no era lo que realmente esperó, dado que al parecer a su pareja le había gustado demasiado su improvisada merienda, porque desde entonces le 'obligó' a seguir organizando el desayuno, pero no le disgustaba, así podía regular lo que entraba al estómago del blondo.

– Buenos días. ¿Qué hay para comer?

Y justo pasando por la puerta se encontraba la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Podía percibir, desde donde estaba, el aroma del jabón de durazno, aún imprentado en aquel cuerpo, por lo que deducía que acababa de salir del baño.

– Arroz y pescado. – Respondió brevemente, volviendo a poner su atención en la olla donde se cocía el arroz, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos otra vez.

Naruto, quien al recibir la contestación del azabache, pensó por un momento que podría ser una buena mañana, no obstante al ver la expresión distante que mantenía Sasuke, desechó esa idea, además, ni siquiera le había dicho el acostumbrado 'buenos días' que le decía al despertar.

Agachó la cabeza, viendo el suelo con aire desanimado y los ojos entrecerrados. Mas cuando alzó la vista nuevamente, y observó la espalda del de ojos negros, un poco más de valor se apoderó de él, para llevar a cabo su meta de disculparse. Con pasos indecisos, se acercó hasta donde estaba el otro, pasando sus brazos por los costados de éste, formado así un abrazo inseguro.

– Yo… siento lo de ayer, Sasuke. – Dijo titubeando un poco. Afirmando el agarre contra el cuerpo contrario, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, cubierto por la blanca camiseta que traía puesta éste.

Al momento un silencio reinó el ambiente, siendo interrumpido por el constante burbujear que provenía de la olla. Ambos cuerpos se mantenían inmóviles, incluso el azabache había dejado de vigilar el arroz.

Uchiha estaba un poco perplejo, le había tomado desprevenido la acción de su compañero, por lo que se veía incapacitado para reaccionar de inmediato, no obstante, tenía la seguridad de que el rubio estaba esperando una respuesta a su disculpa. Hizo ademán de girarse, lo que provocó que Naruto le soltara, alejándose solo un poco del otro ser.

Sasuke, al verle así, con la cabeza baja, apretando los puños, tan sumiso he indefenso, se sintió un tanto angustiado y extraño, dado que no estaba acostumbrado de ver a su novio de forma tan frágil. Suspirando, levantó con parsimonia una de sus manos, agarrando el mentón bronceado, produciendo con esto que el rubio alzara la cabeza.

– Que no se repita, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo suavemente, mirándole con calidez en sus ojos, dando con eso una confirmación, de que no estaba molesto por los sucesos del día anterior.

Naruto era un tonto, bueno, un tonto _lindo_. Realmente no estaba enfadado con él, al menos, no cuando despertó esa mañana con él a su lado.

Por la noche, cuando su garganta le había pedido agua para poder hidratarse, al atravesar la sala pudo comprobar que el cuerpo de éste, sólo se encontraba cubierto por una manta. Se le removió la conciencia en ese momento, y por más que quiso recordarse que seguía disgustado con él, no pudo hacerlo, por lo que, lo cargó con cuidado de no despertarlo, hasta el dormitorio que compartían juntos, depositándolo en la cama, para seguido envolverlo con sus brazos. Admitía interiormente, que sin Naruto le era imposible conciliar sueño; estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia, que el sólo hecho de que no estuviera, era como si le faltara una parte de su alma.

Sonriendo levemente, acarició con lentitud sus delgados labios con el dedo pulgar, disfrutando del momento, comprobando la lisa textura de estos, y también lo humedecidos que se encontraban. Su sonrisa se trasformó en una cariñosa al verle ruborizarse, muy tenuemente.

– Sí, comprendo, y… realmente lo…

Beso.

Ese rubio hablaba mucho cuando no debía ¿Qué acaso no comprendía que no necesitaba ya de más explicaciones? Pero al menos él conocía un buen método para hacerlo callar, porque cuando se besaban, se encerraban en un mundo, donde sólo estaban ellos dos.

Ambos podían sentir la fricción de sus bocas, con una lentitud agobiante, pero a la vez rítmica. No había mejor manera que un beso de reconciliación, en especial, porque se sentían distintos a los habituales, estos eran especiales, más demandantes que uno normal; y esto lo comprobaron cuando el afecto tan calmado con el que se besaban, ya no les era suficiente

Uchiha, sujetó con una mano la nuca del rubio, atrayéndolo más hacia si, e inclinando un poco su propia cabeza hacia un lado, fue que pudo hacer el contacto más profundo, saboreando la boca acanelada, sintiendo un delicioso hormigueo en el estómago por el placentero roce. Mordió con un poco de saña el labio inferior, sacando un leve quejido de su compañero, para luego succionarlo entre los propios, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de los dos. Pero no bastaba, él quería más, anhelaba un contacto más intenso.

Al parecer, Naruto, se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias del de ojos negros. Con cuidado, insertó su mano por debajo de la camisa que traía el otro, tocando casi superficialmente el torso, delineando los costados sólo con la punta de los dedos, para finalmente llegar a la pálida espalda, acariciándola suavemente con movimientos circulares. Su otra mano, hizo el mismo recorrido, erizando la piel contraria.

Sin embrago, el inesperado sonar del teléfono provocó que todo el entusiasmo con el que se mimaban, se les bajara de golpe, al menos, en Sasuke funcionó.

– Na… Naruto, para. – jadeó el de cabello negro, al sentir un beso en su cuello.

– Déjalo que suene. – Contestó, más pendiente de seguir saboreando el cuerpo de su pareja, y de dejar varias llamativas marcas por este.

El rubio subió su rostro, hasta cazar nuevamente los adictivos labios de Uchiha, quien haciendo caso a lo dicho por el blondo, siguió con las caricias, tomando la cadera de Uzumaki con ambas manos, para acercarle más hacia si, restregándose contra éste.

De la contestadota salió un agudo pitido, anunciando con el, que se había grabado un mensaje.

'Naruto. He de suponer que no te encontrarás en casa, dado que no me has contestado. Te llamaba para poder ponerme de acuerdo contigo para saber la hora de llegada del vuelo. Por favor, comunícate conmigo cuando…'

El recado, para entonces, había quedado en segundo plano para los dos habitantes del departamento, ambos rígidos al descubrir a quien pertenecía la voz.

Minato, el padre de su novio, era la persona quien hizo la llamada.

– Te dije que contestaras. – Dijo entre dientes el de ojos negros, mirando con irritación la dirección en donde se encontraba el aparato electrónico. A veces no sabía que había hecho en su anterior vida para tener la mala suerte que tenía ahora. Pero no se quejaba completamente, después de todo, no podía pedir nada más que no fuera pasar su existencia entera al lado de Naruto.

El blondo rió nervioso ante la mirada negruzca.

– Iré a ver que deseaba. – Susurró al oído de Sasuke, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja de manera juguetona.

Como respuesta, recibió un gruñido inconforme.

El resto del tiempo, Uchiha se dedicó a seguir preparando el desayudo, mientras que su compañero hablaba con su padre. Por lo que podía escuchar, estaban acordando a que hora aproximadamente llegarían a Osaka, lugar donde vivía el rubio mayor.

– Papá cuando se lo propone, puede hablar mucho. – Se quejó Naruto, ingresando nuevamente a la cocina con una expresión agotada. Se sentó en una de las sillas, aguardando por su comida.

– Al parecer eso es hereditario. – El comentario burlón del azabache provocó que el de ojos color cielo le mirara molesto. – En todo caso – hizo una momentánea pausa, poniendo una taza de café frente a su novio – ya debo salir. Volveré en una hora. – Finalizó, revolviendo los dorados cabellos, en una actitud más amistosa que amorosa. – Más vale que estés listo para cuando vuelva.

– Claro, claro. – Contestó desinteresadamente, tomando los palillos que estaba a un lado del tazón de arroz, pero justo antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca, giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Uchiha. – No entiendo, ¿por qué sigues con esos ejercicios, si ya tienes una contextura perfecta? – Ingirió un trozo de pescado, esperando una respuesta por parte del otro.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, analizando una posible respuesta que no dejara en evidencia sus reales intenciones. Una posible idea fue distraerlo con una breve discusión, molestándole con una cosa que él mismo le acababa de decir, comentando algo como: _"Oh~, no sabía que considerabas mi cuerpo como algo perfecto"_ Sí, eso podría funcionar, de no ser, porque sabía muy bien que después el otro recordaría el tema, y no dejaría de preguntarle hasta sacarle una respuesta creíble.

– Sólo… – Pausó. – No quiero descuidarme, prefiero seguir estando activamente. – Contestó desde el umbral que separaba aquella habitación de la sala principal. – Nos vemos. – Agregó finalmente, desplazándose fácilmente hasta llegar a la puerta principal, tomando la chaqueta deportiva del traje que llevaba puesto, y calzándose, estando así listo para el entrenamiento matutino.

…

Casi siempre era la misma rutina, correr a lo largo del parque, que quedaba frente al edificio en el que vivían, hacer estiramientos, flexiones, descansar unos segundos, para luego volver a correr. Bastante monótono, pero relajante, porque al contrario de lo que decía Naruto, a él en vez de cansarlo, lo laxaba, como también le servía de meditación. Aunque también había otra razón para no dejar de salir cada mañana del fin de semana.

Se detuvo un momento cuando sintió una ligera brisa. Levantó la cabeza, apreciando las hermosas hojas de tonos rojos y marrones del otoño, que aún se aferraban firmemente a las ramas de los imponentes árboles del lugar. Realmente, tenía que darle la razón en algo al rubio, dado que era verdad lo que éste le decía, aquella plaza, era todo un encanto, tenía un ambiente bastante único, casi mágico podría decir; comprendía ahora, el porqué de que varias parejas decidieran caminar bajo la, casi inexistente, sombra de estos, de seguro, debía ser muy agradable.

Por unos instantes, se imaginó a si mismo y a Naruto, paseando por el lugar, agarrados de la mano, y lanzándose ambos miradas discretas, llenas de cariño.

Casi al segundo, agitó fuertemente la cabeza, queriendo con eso, sacarse esas estúpidas ideas que habían asaltado su mente. Nuevamente retomó su marcha, corriendo con más ahínco, teniendo el ceño un poco fruncido y un leve sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas, maldiciéndose interiormente por pensar cosas 'tontas y melosas' ¿Desde cuando ideas tan cursis pasaban por su mente? ¡Él no era así! ¡No tenía ese tipo de pensamientos!

Gruñó al tener una posible respuesta a la pregunta anterior.

"_Naruto"_

Fue aquel el nombre que cruzó por su cabeza. ¡Claro! El culpable, ciertamente, tenía que ser ese rubio cabeza hueca que tenía por pareja. Eso era todo, sólo se estaba influenciando por el de ojos azules… Sí…

… ¡Pero esperen!

Naruto tenía de cursi, lo mismo que él tenía de simpatía… en resumen… era igual a cero.

En ese caso, significaba… que él… ¿Se estaba ablandando? ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora resultaba que se comportaba como una mujer sentimental que solo pensaba en situaciones románticas! Eso no podía quedarse así, tenía, no, mejor dicho, debía deshacerse de esa faceta. No le importaba mostrarse 'seductor' con Uzumaki, porque… bueno, cuando se ponía en ese modo era para llegar a algo en concreto, la etapa final, por así decirlo; pero de ser 'seductor' a ser 'romanticón' había un largo trayecto, que claramente él no estaba dispuesto a recorrer.

"_¡Cálmate! Estás pensando como un idiota, sólo por una estúpida idea."_

Se dijo mentalmente, respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse, claro, sin dejar de correr. Era fácil, simplemente debía de buscar una razón para su comportamiento tan… irracional.

'…_sólo por una estúpida idea.'_ Eso pensó hace unos segundos. Un momento '_…estúpida idea.' '…estúpida…' _¡Eso era! Ahí estaba la causa. Al final resultaba que el sí tenía razón, y la idiotez era una enfermedad, y sin duda, el tarado de Naruto lo había contagiado.

Por poco y quiso reírse al descubrir el motivo por el cual se comportaba de forma tan absurda, pero…

– "_Imposible" _– Se dijo. Instantáneamente un aura negativa le cubrió por completo, alejando 'sutilmente' a las personas que pasaban junto a él.

Se había dado cuenta, de que por más que quisiera creerlo, la estupidez no era ningún padecimiento infeccioso, así que con ese resultado, no podía culpar a su rubio novio.

Suspiró, haciendo con eso que su decaída energía espiritual creciera desmedidamente, mostrando su pálido rostro un poco azul y casi esquelético, dando una imagen de cómo si no hubiera dormido ni comido en días.

No obstante, si bien aquello podía ser malo para él, no representaba que no fuera bueno, después de todo, una pareja tenía que ser _cariñosa_, debía de tener sus momentos _melosos_, sin embargo, pese a eso, con el carácter que tenían Naruto y él, eso no era muy acertado. Ambos no eran del tipo de persona que demostrara sus sentimientos _amorosos_ de forma libre, aún estando solos, ¡pero! Eso no evitaba que alguno de los dos pudiera pensar de manera _cursi_, ¿verdad?

Se recriminó interiormente; por estar pensando bobadas, resultaba que se estaba tensando en lugar de sentirse relajado. ¿Y que ganaba él analizando la situación? ¡Nada! Sólo llegar a respuestas sin sentidos.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – Gritó una persona.

El nombrado se giró, dándose cuenta de que por estar tan perdido en sus meditaciones, había llegado hasta la florería que tenía Ino Yamanaka, y cabe mencionar, que el local se encontraba bastante alejado del área en la cual vivía. ¿Cuánto había corrido, como para llegar al negocio de la rubia?

– Buenos días. – Saludó, de manera corta e indiferente, más por cortesía y educación, que por otra cosa. Su familia siempre fue, y era, muy estricta con respecto a los modales, y al final esas enseñanzas se habían quedado con él de por vida.

– Buenos días. He oído que irás a ver a Minato-san, ¿es verdad? – Preguntó la mujer, dando a conocer su curiosidad de manera nada discreta.

Uchiha levantó una de sus cejas de manera elegante. ¿Tan sólo un día y ya se había expandido la noticia de su visita? Malditos los chismes.

– Sí. ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Interrogó calmadamente, acercándose al lugar donde estaba Ino.

Los únicos que tenía pleno conocimiento de aquella novedad, eran: Kiba, Hinata, Shino y Chouji; y dado que ninguno de los tres primeros eran muy cercanos con Ino, la otra persona que quedaba era…

– Chouji lo comentó ayer casualmente. – Le respondió ella, jugando con un mechón de cabello nerviosamente al observar el tinte un poco irritado en los ojos del azabache, seguramente estaba enojado. – En todo caso, sería bueno que te prepararas – le aconsejó, susurrando apenas, como si temiera ser escuchada por alguien más que no fuera su acompañante – ya sabes, por los rumores…

– Ino. – Llamó Sasuke con una voz increíblemente grave, incluso molesta. Al instante la susodicha se tensó, y más al comprobar la mirada tan intimidante por la cual era conocido el chico. – Si no vas a decir nada inteligente, te sugiero que no lo digas.

Al terminar, se marchó del sitio, dejando a una rubia totalmente rígida en su lugar, con sutiles gotas de sudor frío deslizándose por su rostro.

Había perdido tiempo, no mucho, pero al final se había descoordinado de su ritmo, aunque ciertamente le daba la razón a la de opacos ojos azules, ya que sí debía de prepararse para enfrentar a Minato, sin embargo, la manera en que ella se lo había hecho saber no le gustó nada, odiaba los rumores, más que nada porque las cosas a las que hacían mención, eran totalmente fuera de si, exageraban pequeños rasgos, convirtiéndolos muchas veces en abominaciones inconcebibles. Resaltaban un pequeño error, el más mínimo gesto 'extraño', según los mismos que creaban estas nada-fascinantes historias, lo trasformaban en algo absurdo e irreal.

Por ir distraído, no se percató de que estaba justo por chocar con alguien, sólo se dio cuenta hasta que el acto se produjo.

– Oh, perdona. – Dijo una voz femenina.

Sasuke se giró con la intención de disculparse, a su modo claro está, con un _"No fue nada"_ bastante conciso; pero al ver la expresión de sobresalto que tuvo la otra persona al verle directamente, supo lo que seguía.

– Y-yo… ¡Lo siento mucho! – Alegó aquella mujer de cabellos castaños, haciendo una apresurada reverencia, para seguido agarrar del brazo a su amiga, quien iba a su lado, y alejarse del azabache aceleradamente.

Una de las características peculiares que poseía el de ojos negros, era el increíble desarrollo de sus sentidos, tenía una percepción bastante aguda y ágil para los de una persona normal, y, si bien, estaba orgulloso de eso, era momentos como este, en los cuales deseaba no tenerlos, ya que así, se evitaría malas situaciones.

Había podido escuchar claramente la breve conversación que esas dos mujeres hicieron después de alejarse unos pasos de él.

– _Oye ¿Por qué reaccionas así?_

– _¿No sabes quien es él?_

– _No._

– _Él, es Sasuke Uchiha. He escuchado que ninguna persona que se haya cruzado con ese tipo ha salido ilesa; es casi un monstruo. Se dice que tiene una fuerza que no se compara a la humana, que es tan insensible, prepotente y arrogante; que se cree el rey del mundo, y todo por tener el apellido Uchiha. Es sin duda, un verdadero 'cubo de hielo'._

Y hasta ahí había podido oír, porque después se habían alejado bastante.

Todas esas singularidades que se decía de su persona, obviamente eran falsas. En primera, tenía que aceptar que a la más mínima provocación, inevitablemente terminaba en un enfrentamiento, lo que llevaba indudablemente ha su victoria; y eso llevaba al punto número dos, el que decía sobre su descomunal fuerza; él no era un sujeto para nada débil, pero tampoco era como si no fuese un humano común, el hecho era que los individuos contra los que luchaba, eran demasiado débiles, a su parecer.

El tercer asunto, era el que menos soportaba; esas descripciones: _insensible, prepotente y arrogante_, que calificaban su persona, claramente, estaban muy alteradas, si bien, no era una persona 'insensible', tampoco era como si fuera un sentimental, no, más bien él se catalogaba como un tipo retraído, no en el modo tímido, sino de manera insociable, no porque quisiera ser así, sólo que no veía la necesidad de entablar amistades, si después esos supuestos 'amigos' te iban a dejar abandonado en momentos cruciales para ti. Pensaba que si alguien quería acercarse a él, que lo hiciera aún a pesar de ver la manera tan distante con la que trataba a los demás; igualmente, estaba la eventualidad de que si él era 'insensible', es decir, una persona que carece de sentimientos, significaba que tampoco podía _amar_, y que el supiera, estaba profunda, y hasta atolondradamente, enamorado de Naruto, no había ser en la Tierra que le hiciera sentir lo mismo que ese rubio provocaba en él, ahí estaba la prueba de que no era insensible; la segunda cualidad con la que lo conceptuaban: 'prepotente', aquello representaba que lo veían como un ser con dominio, que tenía un poder sobre los otros y que abusaba de dicho 'poder', ¡falso!, completamente equívoco, él, lo que tenía, era seriedad, una abundante seriedad, sólo eso. Era una persona serena, de mente calculadora, que hacía algo con una finalidad, verdaderamente le desinteresaban algunos temas, pasaba de ellos porque no eran importantes para él, y aunque eso significase que le vieran como alguien 'prepotente' no se desharía de ese carácter suyo, porque no tenía motivos de prestar atención a asuntos que le eran insignificantes. Sin duda era molesto, ya que ni siquiera con Naruto se sentía 'prepotente'; la tercera descripción, 'arrogante', en ese tema, no tenía mucho que alegar, porque sí, se consideraba arrogante, pero no en el modo 'soy mejor que tú y por eso tienes que besar mi trasero', sabía muy bien que él era mejor que muchos, pero también tenía en cuenta de que había personas que le superaban en creces, y era por eso, que se imponía ser mejor de lo que era, era por eso que se esforzaba en sus estudios, porque le gustaba destacar en cosas que estimaba y que le gustaban, una de ellas era el _kendō__*_, pues respetaba mucho las doctrinas ancestrales. Tal vez era por eso, su manera de superarse para destacar, que lo hacía ver 'arrogante' a los ojos de los demás.

Suspiró, no le causaba tristeza aquello, sino lo contrarío, cada vez que escuchaba ese tipo de cosas, hacía que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza y que una vena de maldad, llamada venganza, le dijera que matara a alguien, y no, no era al individuo que decía esa serie de incoherencias, sino a su muy querido novio, por ser la 'casusa' de que estos rumores empezaran, porque sin duda, el que más fastidio le traía, era su famoso apodo '_Mister_ cubito de hielo', le irritaba porque traía a su mente recuerdos incómodos que quería borrar.

_¿Por qué? _

_Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no podía ser otro? ¿Por qué a él?_

_Suspiró cansadamente, cerrando la puerta de su casillero lentamente. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía el objeto que tenía en su mano y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño un poco._

"_Tontas cartas de amor" Pensó hastiado, empuñando el fino sobre de color rosado pastel. ¿Por qué? Se volvía a preguntar. ¿Por qué esas tontas niñas no dejaban de acosarlo, con sus cursis cartas en donde le decían cuanto le amaban? No estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas, y por más que trataba de encontrarle una razón, no entendía como podían gustar de su persona, Está bien, admitía que podía ser el chico ideal de cualquiera de ellas, pero eso no significaba que iba a tomarlas en cuenta. _

_Todo le era aburrido en la academia: las asignaturas, los maestros, sus compañeros… Aunque bien que si había algo que le gustaba, que quería mucho, alguien que le parecía interesante y que justamente se encontraba buscándole en esos momentos. Su mejor amigo._

_No obstante, ya había dado una vuelta completa por el establecimiento y no lo encontraba, había recorrido la cafetería, los baños, los salones que frecuentaba Naruto, hasta los jardines, pero el resultado era el mismo: ni un solo rastro del rubio._

_No fue hasta que alzó la cabeza para observar el nublado cielo, que se percató que se había olvidado de revisar la azotea del edificio, de seguro que estaba ahí._

_Más entusiasmado, se dirigió al lugar destinado, caminando apresuradamente, pero a la vez, con el porte distinguido que cargaba todo aquel que tuviese el apellido Uchiha._

_A los pocos minutos, se encontraba abriendo la puerta del terrado, entrando en el amplio espacio que tenía ese sector. Con una observación veloz, se dio cuenta de que tampoco se hallaba en esa parte, lo que le deprimió un poco, sin embargo, el sutil sollozo que venía de la parte trasera, en donde apenas había sitio para que alguien se escondiera, le dijo que no había estado errado del todo._

_Con sigilo, casi como si fuera un felino, fue aproximándose, siguiendo el tenue sonido que captaban sus sensibles oídos. Decir que se sorprendió cuando vio que aquel que lloraba, no era otro más que su hiperactivo amigo, sería poco para describir lo que realmente sintió al ver aquella imagen._

– _Naruto… – Susurró, apreciando como el otro se sobresaltaba al ser descubierto. Contempló como el rubio, al levantar el rostro, tenía ambos ojos levemente enrojecidos y humedecidos por las lágrimas, dejando estas últimas unas visibles huellas del trayecto que habían hecho, al descender de las orbes azuladas para terminar en la barbilla._

– _Sasuke. – Contestó el de blondo, restregándose con la manga de la camisa sus orbes, despejando así un poco su mirada. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó, rehuyendo de la vista del otro. No podía ser peor, de todas las personas que pudieron encontrarle, justamente tuvo que ser su azabache amigo._

– _Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Frunció el ceño notoriamente, extendiendo su mano para que el otro la tomase, cosa que el rubio hizo dubitativamente. Al tenerle ya bajo la poca claridad de la mañana, examinó más detenidamente como se encontraba, pudiendo decir sin duda, que se veía fatal. – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Cuestionó de manera atropellada, agarrándolo de los hombros para zarandearlo, como si con eso pudiera sacarle la verdad al de ojos cielo._

– _No pasó nada… Bueno… Yo…– Balbuceó el poseedor de las peculiares marcas, mirando con tristeza el suelo. El solo hecho de recordar los sucesos de unas horas anteriores le deprimía de sobre manera, y aunque sabía que no era su estilo comportarse así, no podía evitarlo. – Yo, le confesé a Sakura, lo que sentía por ella. – Le contestó lentamente al final, sintiendo como los ojos le escocían de nuevo. Se sentía terriblemente débil, pero no dejaría que el de oscuros cabellos lo viese más desfallecido de lo que se encontraba. _

_Uchiha ya se temía lo que venía. Para que haya encontrado a su revoltoso amigo de esa manera, era obvio que la muchacha de hebras rosadas no le había correspondido. _

_Se sentía molesto, el quería mucho a Naruto, no podía permitir verle tan desdichado, no podía permitir que el 'criminal' se quedara impune por lo que había provocado, y le importaba lo mismo que una piedra si se trataba de una mujer, eso no se quedaría así._

– _Yo…– El pequeño rubio volvió a hablar, atrayendo consigo la atención del de ojos negros. – Me siento decepcionado, Sasuke. – Respiró profundamente, levantando la cabeza, mirando directamente al otro, expresando con su mirada como se sentía. – Todas las niñas son iguales ¡todas! – Exclamó, entrecerrando las cejas con enfado y desilusión. _

_Eso sorprendió al azabache._

– _Naruto…_

– _¡Creí que Sakura podía ser diferente, pero no lo es! – Siguió gritando, sin embargo de apoco fue deslizándose por la enrejada que cubría la azotea, terminando sentado en el piso. – No entiendo a las niñas. Cada una es igual a las demás, piensan en lo mismo. – Elevó el rostro hacia arriba, observando a su acompañante, quien parecía estar confundido por lo que le decía, no lo culpaba, hasta el mismo se sentía desorientado. Sonrió desanimadamente. – ¿Sabes? No sé si sentir envidia o lástima por ti. – Confesó._

– _¿Qué?_

– _Porque…– hizo una breve pausa – Tú tienes a todas las chicas detrás de ti, cualquiera quisiera estar en tu lugar, pero, a la vez debe ser fastidioso, ¿no? – Le comentó, recogiendo sus piernas para pasar los brazos alrededor de ellas, manteniéndolas firmemente abrazadas._

– _No tienes idea. – Respondió Sasuke, sentándose a un lado del rubio. – Es agotador tener que soportarlas, tenerlas a tu alrededor, ni siquiera te dejan respirar, y todo lo que dicen es…_

– _Sasuke-kun ¿no? – Terminó la frase, alzando solo un poco las comisuras de sus labios. – ¿Por qué sencillamente no las rechazas? ¿O te interesa alguna? – Cuestionó al final._

– _Claro que no. – Contestó irritado, mirándole con cierto reproche. – Sólo pensé que si las ignoraba, me dejarían tranquilo. – Dejó que el silencio reinara unos segundos. Miró de reojo a su compañero, que seguía en la misma posición, con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos y mirada distante. – Naruto, no será que, ¿quieres que rechace a Sakura, para que tengas una oportunidad con ella?_

_El de ojos azules apreció la mueca decaída del rostro de su amigo, y aunque se sintió ofendido por la pregunta de éste, le respondió con el tono más calmado que podía emplear._

– _Te equivocas. ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo? – Tomó aire, reteniéndolo durante poco tiempo, para luego soltarlo de golpe. – Ella… se disculpó por no poder corresponderme. Luego me dijo, que te amaba mucho y que sólo contigo podía ser feliz, ¡cielos! Y después se puso a hablar de lo magnífico, único, guapo e inteligente que eras, casi parecía que estuviera describiendo a un dios. – Explicó, con un poco de molestia. – Con eso me dejó bastante claro, que está obsesionada contigo, al igual que las demás. Y no puedo entender que ten ven a ti, si eres la arrogancia en carne y huesos. – Expuso luego, mirándolo con burla._

_El otro simplemente sonrió de medio lado, demostrando así que bien cierto era lo que decía el de ojos garzos._

– _Al parecer ya no estás tan decaído._

– _Bueno, no es mi estilo estar deprimido, porque soy ¡el gran Naruto Uzumaki! – Exclamó, levantando los brazos al cielo y sonriendo alegremente. – No voy a ser pesimista sólo porque me rechazaron. – Dijo luego, con la energía y vitalidad tan característica de él, pero casi a los segundos después, un aura negativa le rodeo. – A quien engaño, me siento fatal. _

_Uchiha le vio extrañado, alzando una de sus cejas a modo expectativo, esperando ver que más haría Uzumaki._

– _Pues… ya encontrarás a alguien mejor, dobe (**). Sakura no es la única ¿sabes? – Le dijo, pudiendo parecer que lo estaba consolando, como el mejor amigo que era de éste, pero sinceramente Sasuke sabía que era otro el motivo por el cual lo hacía._

– _¿Tú lo crees? – Preguntó esperanzado, recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta. – Gracias, Sasuke, necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¡por eso te considero mi mejor amigo! – Y justo al terminar, se abalanzó contra el de ojos negros, abrazándolo con fuerza, provocando que por desequilibrio, ambos terminaran en el pavimento._

– _Idiota, quítate de encima. – Gruñó Uchiha, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas._

– _Lo siento. – Se disculpó el rubio, levantándose de encima de su amigo, rascando su cabeza con vergüenza y nerviosismo._

_Justo entonces, la campana que anunciaba el retorno a clases se dejó escuchar, provocando que la conversación que tenían terminara._

_A la semana siguiente, Uzumaki había recuperado su energética personalidad, solamente cuando veía a Haruno parecía componer un gesto melancólico. Por otro lado, Sasuke, había estado pensando en lo dicho por su amigo, decidiendo probar su propuesta de, en lugar de ignorar a las niñas enamoradas de él, rechazarlas directamente. Era por eso que ahora se encontraba ahí, detrás de la enorme construcción que era la academia, esperando por la dueña de la carta que había en su casillero._

– _Siento llegar tarde. – Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él. Sonaba nerviosa y emocionada. Pronto una bella muchacha de cortos cabellos marrones se hallaba en frente del menor Uchiha, sonriendo con felicidad. – Estoy realmente contenta porque hayas venido, la verdad no sabía si aceptarías. Yo, realmente te quiero mu…_

– _No me interesas. – Interrumpió bruscamente el de cabellos azabaches, con voz gruesa y fría, mirando impasible a la muchacha, que había abierto desmesuradamente los ojos. Pareció querer decir algo, pero nuevamente le interrumpió, queriendo aclararle lo antes posible porque había aceptado ir hasta allí. – Vine con el único motivo de decirte, que quiero que me dejes de molestar, estas cosas – enseñó el sobre de color morado – me fastidian, porque no se que hice para que tanto tú como las demás, gusten de mi. Prácticamente no me conocen, les gusta un completo extraño. – Hizo una pausa, pudiendo apreciar como la joven estaba al borde del llanto, con los labios apretados al igual que los puños._

_Por un momento Sasuke pensó que había llegado demasiado lejos, no obstante, sabía que si mostraba el más mínimo gesto de compadecerse, no tomaría enserio sus palabras. La situación se le estaba volviendo incómoda y pesada, gruñó por lo bajo en cuanto escuchó un leve jadeo._

– _Será mejor que busques a alguien más para darle este tipo de objetos. – Se acercó a la chica, dejando la carta entre sus manos. – Adiós. – Dijo al final, marchándose del lugar tan rápido como pudo, dejando a una desconsolada mujer llorando a todo pulmón._

_Por las siguientes semanas, se dedicó a asistir a cada lugar que las féminas le escribían en los papeles de tonos suaves, resultando ser el mismo sitio de la primera carta. Su intención no era otro más que el de aclararles que no tenía intención amorosa con ninguna de ellas, diciéndolo de forma tajante y sin tacto, dejándoles muchas veces llorando en aquel lugar. _

_Pronto se expandió la noticia de que el codiciado Sasuke Uchiha era todo un rompe-corazones, también haciéndose mención a este extraño comportamiento, saliendo a relucir las típicas preguntas ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué motivo tenía para rechazarlas? ¿Estaba enamorado de alguien más? ¿Salía con una chica y no quería que hubiera malentendidos? _

_Sin duda el joven de profundos ojos negros consiguió su cometido, dado que ahora ya no le molestaban , de hecho, todas las cartas que recibía a diario habían desaparecido, ni una sola hoja de papel color empalagoso se podía apreciar cada vez que habría su cabina. Sin embargo, el precio fue que un rumor para nada agradable emergiera entre los estudiantes: "cubito de hielo Uchiha, el rompecorazones más insensible y desapasionado del mundo"; ese fue el primer apodo, un nombre bastante largo, cabe decir, pero que dejaba una clara idea de que se trataba. Para entonces, cada vez que circulaba por un pasillo, no podía evitar oír los susurros que se decían a sus espaldas, lo que le colmaba la poca paciencia que tenía._

_Cierto día, al abrir su casillero, se sorprendió al encontrar un sobre de un rosa chillón; le extrañó bastante, pero al igual que las situaciones anteriores, decidió ir para explicar lo que les había dicho a las demás. La carta era anónima, así que no tenía idea de quien se trataba y lo más curioso era que solo decía el lugar al que tenía que presentarse._

_Precisamente a las cinco de la tarde, apareció en la zona mencionada, asombrándose de ver a Sakura Haruno en el sitio; en casi unos instantes, le invadió una ira, porque aún estaba grabada en su mente la imagen de cuando encontró a Naruto, y como se había dicho en aquel momento, no podía dejarle impune por lo que había ocasionado, pero aún con la cordura presente, se dijo a si mismo que ya no valía la pena, pues de alguna retorcida manera, se sentía agradecido con la de cabellos rosas._

– _Sasuke-kun. – Murmuró Haruno, viendo con ilusión al chico que se iba acercando a ella._

– _¿Para que me has hecho venir aquí, Sakura? – Preguntó con cansancio. Estaba claro el porqué le pidió que fuera a allí; una indudable confesión, y aunque sabía lo que venía, no tenía idea de cómo afrontarla, debido a que se trataba, de la mujer que le rompió el corazón a su mejor amigo._

– _Yo…– Empezó ella, tartamudeando y sonrojándose notoriamente. Llevó ambas manos a la altura del pecho, dejándolas reposar sobre este, una encima de la otra. – Yo he visto… como me miras en clases. – Confesó al final, permitiéndose ver de reojo el semblante de su acompañante, apreciando la expresión de sobresalto que tenía, de seguro pensó que no le había descubierto._

_Y ese pensamiento no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, sino fuera por el pequeño inconveniente de que Uchiha sabía de aquellas acciones suyas, pero eran más involuntarias que porque verdaderamente las quisiera hacer. No podía evitar observarla, y hacerse múltiples preguntas, unas coherentes y otras totalmente idiotas, la que más se repetía en su cabeza era la de ¿Qué tenía Sakura, para que haya atraído a Naruto? Porque él la muy común, igual a las demás._

– _Fue por eso que decidí citarte en este lugar. – Continuó la de ojos color jade, sonriendo con timidez. – Porque reuní el valor para decirte que yo… ¡que yo te amo! Y… me gustaría que salieras conmigo, en… una cita. – Propuso al final, mirando hacia el suelo con la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza de haberse declarado._

_El de hebras negruzcas soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos para formular una idea de cómo llevar a cabo la situación. Cuando encontró una, alzó los párpados, enfocándose en la persona frente si._

– _Es un mal entendido. – Fue lo primero que dijo, viendo como la de cabello rosado le miraba confundida. – Sakura tu, no me gustas, y dudo que pueda llegar a sentir algo por ti, porque eres igual que todas las niñas que se me has confesado. – Explicó con seriedad, no amedrentándose cuando vio los ojos acuosos de Haruno. Bufó hastiado ¿por qué razón todas las mujeres colocaban esa expresión? Era como si quisieran hacerle cambiar de opinión. _

– _Pero…– Detuvo lo que iba a decirle, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar de sus ojos color jades. – ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? – Le preguntó, apretando la tela de su blusa con una de las manos. Sentía su corazón partirse por la contestación tan insensible que le había dado el azabache. ¿Es que acaso no tenía consideración con sus sentimientos?_

– _Lo sientes ¿verdad? – Esa frase atrajo nuevamente la atención de Haruno, en especial, por el tono doloroso con que la pronunció. – Duele ¿no es así? Esa sensación de opresión en el pecho, que no te deja respirar. – Continuó, hablando casi a susurros, pero lo suficientemente audible para que la joven le oyese. – Él experimentó lo mismo, y a ti no te importó sus sentimientos, también fuiste muy dura, Sakura. _

_La muchacha no podía estar más confundida ¿Él? ¿A quien se refería?_

– _No lo recuerdas ¿verdad? – Fue más una interpretación para si mismo. Compuso una sonrisa cínica, viéndola con los ojos más desdeñoso que poseía. – Y tienes el descaro de no recordarlo. – Murmuró, comentando en tono despectivo. – Escucha bien – se dirigió a ella – no tengo nada en tu contra, dado que, aunque tu no lo sepas, me diste una oportunidad. – Comenzó a alejarse, guardando una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. – Quizás, en un futuro, te lo agradezca, pero por ahora – hizo una pausa, deteniendo su trayecto para mirarla por sobre su hombro. – Pero por ahora, nos estaremos viendo. – Le dijo, volviendo a retomar su marcha, y despidiéndose de ella con una mano levantada, teniendo ese aire y postura arrogante que se había intensificado con el paso del tiempo._

_Haruno se quedó estática allí, mirando el vacío por donde se había marchado Sasuke, aún con las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero su expresión en lugar de ser uno destrozado, era más bien esperanzador, porque, algo que el azabache no sabía, era también que el rumor en el que estaba envuelto, tenía otro parte, uno que solo conocían las jóvenes que fueron rechazadas por éste, el cual decía, que siempre te rechazaba con palabras impasibles, desgarradoras y que al final, te decía un 'adiós' y se marchaba, no había diferencia alguna en las versiones de las muchachas. El punto era, que en esta ocasión el frió Uchiha, le había dicho claramente 'nos estaremos viendo' ¿Podía tomar ella eso como una oportunidad? _

_Una sonrisa embelezada se formó en el delicado rostro femenino, aún había esperanza para poder conquistar al chico, ¡Sakura Haruno no se rendiría! ¡Ella lucharía por hacer que Sasuke Uchiha la aceptara!_

_A los pocos días, varias eran las ocasiones en las cuales se podía observar a la de cabellos rosados ir tras el de ojos negros, lo que le causó a éste, más de alguna riña con Uzumaki, por su supuesta 'traición como amigo', pero al final, siempre hacían las pases, y sólo consiguió librarse de la joven, cuando su padre decidió transferirlo a una institución de prestigio que quedaba en la prefectura de Gunma. _

También recordaba, que durante un periodo, su apodo fue variando hasta llegar finalmente al que tenía actualmente.

Y ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ese rumor se esparciera fuera de la academia? ¡Si se suponía que ese rumor había nacido en la institución de Suna de Osaka! ¡Y hasta en Tokio lo conocían por ese pseudónimo! Todo era tan misterioso, pues el siempre pensó, que los rumores de un lugar, se quedaban dentro de este, firmemente sellados entre las paredes de duro bloque, solo siendo conocidos por quienes estudiaban en los respectivos establecimientos; no que salían al 'exterior' para envenenar las mentes de otras personas con sus palabras sin sentidos, con sus incoherentes hipótesis exageradas de sobremanera.

Que fastidioso era aquello, además ¿qué importaba todo eso? A él en lo más que podía afectarle, era en como recordaba esos sucesos, pero más allá, no era de su incumbencia, entonces, ¿por qué la razón de hacerse esas preguntas? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarle una explicación? Es más ¡¿Por qué seguía planteándose incógnitas, aumentando esas estúpidas preguntas que no lo llevaban a nada?

– Me estoy volviendo idiota. – Se susurró.

– Vaya, vaya. Pero miren quien decidió aparecer por fin.

Un sujeto que tenía todo el estilo de ser un pandillero interrumpió el paso de Uchiha, viéndole con arrogancia. Pronto, más tipos empezaron a aparecer, dejándole encerrado en un círculo.

Resopló divertido. Había estado esperando por ese momento. Lo cierto era que si bien se catalogaba como alguien 'pacífico' una pelea de vez en cuando para liberar tensiones, no venía nada mal, y hace bastante tiempo, o talvez no tanto, resultaba ser que se topaba cada fin de semana con aquellos muchachos, sin saber bien porqué lo atacaban. Pero él no desaprovechaba las oportunidades que se le presentaban, así que sin tener motivos, se 'divertía' con aquellos individuos

– Saben que no faltaría a nuestra reunión. – Dijo el azabache sarcásticamente, sonriendo con burla. Observó el reloj que posaba en su muñeca, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio. – Al parecer no tengo mucho tiempo, así que haremos esto rápido. – Comentó después, fijándose en quien parecía ser el líder del grupo.

Éste balanceó una vara de madera que tenía en una mano, moviéndola rápidamente, haciendo un sonido parecido al de una ventisca, cuando esta chocaba contra el aire.

– No tientes tu suerte, Uchiha, que hoy somos más, y al parecer, andas desarmado. – Expuso una voz de entre la multitud, sonando nerviosa a pesar de sus palabras confianzudas.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se limitó a soltar una risa ahogada, como si lo que había escuchado fuera una buena broma. Esa acción irritó a los maleantes, quienes se pusieron en posición de atacar. Puede que el de cabellos azabaches fuese un buen peleador, y vaya que lo era, puesto que las dos semanas anteriores se los hizo saber a base de unos golpes bastante increíbles, no obstante, como bien había dicho uno de sus camaradas, esta vez eran más, e iban armados, ya sea con navajas o varas de madera o metal.

– Bien. – Murmuró para si el de ojos negros, sonriendo de manera espeluznante. – ¡Porque quiero olvidarme de unos temas así que espero que puedan divertirme por un momento! – Dijo después, alzando la voz para que todos les escuchasen, claro está, sin perder ese porte altivo tan natural de él. – Pero no se animen mucho, ya dije que no tengo tanto tiempo, aunque supongo que no tendré que esforzarme tanto para acabar con todos ustedes; no pueden comparar mi fuerza con las suyas, y aún no entiendo porqué siguen buscándome, mas aún con eso…

Y el discurso seguía. Parecía ser que Sasuke se había perdido en sus palabras, porque no dejaba de hablar ni por un segundo.

Uno de los delincuentes se acercó hasta el jefe, quien veía a Uchiha con ojos irritados y una vena asomándose por su frente.

– ¿Y que hacemos? – Preguntó. Recibiendo un resoplido cansado por parte del otro.

– Esperar. Si le atacamos ahora, no servirá de nada. Solo hay que esperar hasta que el ego se la baje. – Le explicó a su compañero, viendo como éste asentía y se retiraba sigilosamente a su puesto. El jefe, volteó la mirada hacia el de ojos negros, frunciendo el ceño al ver que no paraba aún su discurso de 'soy más poderoso y ni me llegas a los talones'. – Malditos Uchihas, todos son iguales. – Susurró para si. Mirando con rencor a su 'víctima'.

…

Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo especial, de llevarle aunque sea un pequeño presente, después de todo, era su padre, a quien no veía prácticamente desde hacia dos años y algo más; sólo se habían comunicado a través de llamadas, así que este sería su primer encuentro cercano.

Suspiró profundamente, mirando con aburrimiento la televisión. Ya un poco hastiado, decidió apagarla, tomando el control, viendo las consecuencias que dejaron sus actos del día de ayer; el pobre aparato estaba envuelto en cinta adhesiva, porque el tacaño de Sasuke se había negado a comprar uno nuevo, diciendo que él tenía que hacerse cargo, debido a que él había sido el culpable.

Bufó fastidiado, levantándose del cómodo sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina por un vaso de fría y refrescante agua. Sí, nada mejor para calmar la sed de su seca garganta. Al poner el vaso bajo la llave, se preguntó que tanto estaría haciendo su no-tan-querida pareja, como para demorarse tanto. Bebió el líquido con calma, mirando a través de la ventana como el sol comenzaba a alzarse en medio del cielo, sí que tardaba el bastardo en volver. En fin, eso no era tan importante, Uchiha sabía cuidarse solito, así que no tenía que preocuparse… _preocuparse_.

Escupió el agua de golpe, llevándose un mano ha la boca para limpiar con el puño unas gotas que se deslizaban por su barbilla de forma traviesa.

– ¡¿Quién rayos está preocupado? – Se gritó el rubio, azotando el vaso contra la superficie de uno de los muebles. – Y ahora hablo solo. – Se regañó mentalmente al volverlo hacer.

No estaba preocupado, no… sólo era… precaución, ¡sí eso! Precaución porque no quería que nada le pasara al azabache, y…

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, produciendo un sonido sordo.

Maldición, ahora de seguro tendría una visible marca roja en su frente. Dejando el tema de la _no_-preocupación por Sasuke, tenía que seguir pensando en un buen regalo para su progenitor. ¿Qué le gustaba a su padre?

– Veamos: leer – levantó el dedo índice – los dulces – levantó el dedo medio – las mariposas, vacaciones en la nieve, los masajes, coleccionar postales, ir al casino, beber té en la tarde, las puestas de sol, las llamaradas de una fogata, el fútbol _soccer_ – a cada punto que señalaba levantaba un dedo – grandes osos de peluche y las películas cursis. – Al terminar, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera por la espalda, coloreándosele la cara de un azul, y poniendo expresión de trauma. – Debería de mejorar sus gustos. – Se susurró, abrazándose a si mismo, protegiéndose de los turbios pensamientos que habían asaltado su mente y temblando como gelatina.

Una vez ya más calmado, se detuvo a reflexionar sobre qué podía hacer, algo que fuese fácil y que no le tomara mucho tiempo, pues estaba escaso de este. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer antes de ir al aeropuerto para tomar el avión que los llevaría a Osaka

Abrió una de las alacenas, buscando algo sin saber bien que era, sólo rebuscaba, tal vez y con eso se le ocurría un buen presente. No fue hasta que casi desparrama la bolsa de harina que se le ocurrió una idea.

"_¡Galletas!" _pensó emocionado. Eso era fácil de preparar, además de que serían cosas de minutos. Con rapidez fue sacando los ingredientes necesarios, colocándolos sobre la mesa.

Una vez con todo listo, supuso que debía comenzar, pero… había un pequeño inconveniente que no había tenido en cuenta…

¡Él no sabía cocinar! Todas las comidas las preparaba Sasuke, incluso los postres –los cuales solo él comía, ya que al azabache no le gustaba lo dulce–, nunca se vio en la obligación ni en el deber de cocinar él. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Esperar hasta que el bastardo de su novio regresara para que le ayudase? ¡Ni hablar! Primero se comía toda la despensa de verduras que estaban en la nevera. Él también era orgulloso, así que no le pediría ayuda a Sasuke, después de todo ¿qué tan difícil podía ser preparar unas simples galletitas?

Decidido entonces, sólo tenía que comenzar, ya una vez había observado como se preparaban, y era bastante sencillo… al menos, eso esperaba.

Siguiendo los pasos de la receta de un libro que había encontrado por allí, ya tenía lista la masa, lo que faltaba era darle algunas formas y luego sólo las tendría que poner a hornear, esperando el tiempo necesario para la cocción de estas. Fácil, se dijo.

Por mientras que esperaba a que estuvieran listas las galletas, fue a ordenar su equipaje para el viaje a Osaka, y a pesar de que se iban a quedar un día y algo más, eso no significaba que no pudieran hacer un poco de turismo por el lugar, después de todo ¿Cuántas veces podía salir de Tokio? No muchas debido al costo de los pasajes, además, tanto él como Sasuke no tenía vehículo, por lo que siempre, o caminaban hasta algún sector, o tomaban los diferentes trenes de las estaciones.

– ¿Cómo estará el clima por allá? – Se preguntó, viendo los diferentes atuendos de su armario. – Veamos, papá dijo el tiempo era agradable, pero teniendo en cuenta que él prefiere el frío, entonces…– Dejó la frase a medias al buscar una gruesa chaqueta de polar color naranja. – Creo que prevenir no está de más. – Se dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Ahora se preguntaba si su pareja habría equipado algo abrigador, aunque conociendo como era Sasuke, lo más seguro era que sí lo había hecho. Al recordar al azabache no pudo evitar hacerse una pregunta ¿Desde hace cuánto que se conocían?

Ellos se hicieron amigos en preescolar, y estuvieron juntos desde entonces, inseparables. No fue el comienzo que uno esperaría, porque ¿a quien le gusta que le insulten? Al menos eso pasó con él; al ver a un pequeño de cabellos negros, solitario, viendo como miraba a los demás jugar, quiso acercarse y hablar con ese peculiar niño, ¿y qué fue lo que recibió?

– _Dobe._

Exacto, recordaba claramente esas palabras, y también lo furioso que se puso al escucharlas, contestándole de igual manera.

– _¡Teme!_

Sí, eso le había dicho. Desde entonces se llamaban así cuando estaban molestos el uno con el otro. Aunque más que decirlos con un trato hiriente, era una manera especial que tenían de decirse que se querían; bastante singular.

Al tiempo de eso, no recordaba que día con exactitud, le invitó a ir a su casa, sorprendiendo al pequeño Uchiha, pero aceptando.

– "_Supongo que fue ahí donde nuestros lazos crecieron un poco" _

Sonrió alegremente, rememorando las situaciones en las cuales convivieron al entrar en la academia; fue para entonces que, en aquel tiempo, su amigo se volvió más centrado, hasta el punto de ser arisco con quienes se le acercaban, e ignorando a todas las fans que tenía. Se convirtió rápidamente en el alumno modelo, aquel que tenía excelentes calificaciones y que era bueno en todo, mientras él se encontraba en la categoría de 'estudiante revoltoso y problemático'. Recordaba perfectamente como la mayoría de las veces, se sentía celoso del de ojos negros, al punto de que se reñían todos los días. Y estaba seguro de que hubieran seguido así, de no ser porque tanto su padre como Fugaku-san, hablaron con ellos.

Uchiha podía ser todo un arrogante de primera, pero también había demostrado ser un fiel amigo, al escucharlo y ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba, en especial, cuando fue rechazado por Sakura Haruno.

Rió con gracia, en cuanto se acordó de las múltiples de veces en las que veía a Sasuke correr apresurado, mientras que la de cabellos rosados le seguía para todas partes. Sasuke sólo le había contado que se le había declarado, pero como a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, le rechazó, aunque no comprendía del porqué le seguía 'acosando'.

Verdaderamente él tampoco entendía la situación, debido a que no le interesaba y porque, para entonces, había decidido no enamorarse de ninguna niña otra vez, debido a que la experiencia con Haruno, le había dejado, por así decirlo, un trauma. Se hizo a la idea de pensar en que todas, sin ninguna excepción, eran iguales a ella.

En aquella época aún era un niño que no tenía conocimiento de muchas cosas, una de ellas era sobre la sexualidad, y por esa falta de conocimiento, fue que nunca se puso a pensar, en los pros y contras de la decisión que había tomado: gustar de solamente hombres.

Había querido pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo, mas al saber que éste se iría lejos a estudiar, lo dejó en segundo plano, concentrándose en hacer cambiar de idea al padre del azabache, logrando un resultado nulo. Pero a pesar de mantenerse ambos a gran distancia, no pedieron contacto, llamándose, escribiéndose, y demás. No le quiso contar para entonces que se había vuelto homosexual, y que le gustaba alguien, porque no sabía como reaccionaría el otro.

Sí le contó a su padre sobre sus gustos, y se asustó bastante al ver como éste gritaba sorprendido, preguntándole a la foto de su difunta madre que qué había hecho mal, para que su querido hijo tomara ese sendero. Al final, Minato tuvo que aceptar la orientación del rubio menor, y muy a su pesar, deshacerse de la feliz idea de tener nietos.

Y luego de algunos años más, entró a la universidad, sorprendiéndose felizmente de saber que Sasuke también se encontraba en Tokio. Desde entonces volvieron al principio, siendo inseparables, mas aún así, debía admitir que Uchiha había cambiado mucho, a pesar de que seguía teniendo una porte altivo, se notaba que había madurado, su rostro ya no reflejaba los típicos caracteres infantiles, además de que notó rápidamente que era más amable, claro está, sólo con él, porque parecía ser que con el tiempo, se había vuelto más antisocial, ya que si en el pasado, por lo menos hablaba con alguno de sus compañeros, ahora no hacía ni eso. Era tan callado y serio, que fácilmente pensarías que se trata de una estatua, de no ser porque, algo que no podías ignorar de Sasuke Uchiha, era la mirada que poseía, tan profunda, que te era imposible aguantarla, a veces resultaba temeroso vele, porque parecía que con solo un vistazo y te desarmaría completamente.

Suspiró, sonrojándose levemente sin saber porqué.

El sonido suave de las manecillas del reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes, le sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que no había avanzado nada con su vestuario.

Con prisa se dedicó a seguir sacando vestimentas, guardándolas en un bolso sin ver bien si eran las adecuadas.

…

Los gemidos lastimeros inundaban el lugar, siendo acompañados por uno que otro inútil intento de movimiento corporal.

Un gran número de cuerpos se encontraban esparcidos por distintos puntos de la desolada calle. La mayoría de los individuos se hallaban noqueados, otros tantos, concientes pero con las heridas necesarias para no poder hacer amago de levantarse.

Entremedio de tantos desfallecidos, había una montaña de personas agrupadas unas encima de las otras, y en la cima, cómodamente sentado, se encontraba un sujeto de negros cabellos y una penetrante mirada, que en esos momentos atemorizaba. Cargando el peso de su cabeza en una mano, se concentraba en admirar el resultado de la batalla que hace poco se llevó a cabo.

Sonrió arrogante cuando sus ojos captaron al único ser que quedaba de pie, sosteniendo entre sus temblorosas manos una navaja de empuñadura roja.

De un ágil salto bajó hasta tocar el firme suelo, soltando a la vez, la vara de madera que tenía en una mano, dejándole desarmado.

– Tus últimas palabras. – Comentó con burla, caminando hasta quedar a unos pasos del jefe de los pandilleros.

– Tú… Uchiha. – Murmuró, con la voz rasposa. – Todos los de tu familia son iguales, iguales a él. – Comentó luego, manteniendo los ojos fijos en los contrarios.

– ¿Él? – Repitió, confuso por esa frase. ¿A quien se refería?

– Itachi Uchiha. Ese tipo es un monstruo, como tú. – Alegó, y componiendo una sonrisa más cínica, continuó. – Pero era esperarse de su hermano menor.

Sasuke quedó mudo por un momento, analizando las palabras del individuo frente si.

– Así que ya te has enfrentado contra Itachi. – Afirmó. – Debo confesar que no comprendo tu interés en mí; yo no tengo nada que ver con él. – Le dijo luego, sonando despectivo cuando hacía mención al nombre de su hermano mayor.

– ¡No mientas! – Gritó, y en un intento de descargar su ira, lanzó un golpe al rostro del de ojos negros, siendo esquivado perfectamente. – ¡Él mismo me respondió, que su única debilidad era la persona que más le importaba…! – Hizo una pausa, tratando de incrustar el filo de la navaja en uno de los costados de su adversario, sin embargo, de un solo manotazo por parte del otro, el arma salió disparada hacia un lado.

Con una habilidad impresionante, el azabache dio un golpecito con la punta del pie, a una vara de madera que estaba cerca, levantándola en el aire, y atrapándola rápidamente, fue que se dispuso a golpear uno de los costados de su contrincante, tirándolo al piso.

El sujeto caído, vio con horror desde abajo, como la punta del madero se dirigía hacia su cara. Cerró los ojos en espera del impacto, pero al no sentir dolor alguno, con lentitud alzó ambos párpados temblorosos, observando como el bastón se hallaba incrustado en el pavimento, introducido de manera limpia en este, sin ninguna sola grieta que dejara imperfecto el agujero por donde se hallaba el arma.

– ¿La persona más importante? – Susurró Sasuke, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Estaba inclinado, quedando ambos rostros a unos pocos centímetros, reteniendo aún el bastón con ambas manos.

– A-ah. – Contestó el otro como asentimiento, con voz temerosa. Tragó saliva antes de continuar. – Durante nuestro encuentro, le pregunté si no tenía debilidades, y totalmente al contrario de lo que pensé, sonrió y me dijo "mi única debilidad es la persona que más me importa: mi hermano menor". – Al terminar, observó como el de hebras oscuras, se incorporaba, caminando hacia el mismo lugar por el que le vino llegar, totalmente silencioso. Dudando todavía si era correcto plantear su pregunta, decidió interrogarle. – ¿Cuál es tu debilidad?

El interrogado se volvió a mirarle, exponiendo una sonrisa orgullosa.

– Un dobe escandaloso, con carácter inestable. – Respondió, casi riéndose por sus palabras. – Pero será mejor que no intentes buscarle. Él no es débil, aún así…– recompuso su rostro, mostrando una mirada más fiera – Quien intente ponerle una mano encima, se verá en el mismo infierno. – Expuso luego.

Sin ya más comentarios, emprendió camino de vuelta a casa, pensando en que seguramente Naruto le regañaría por demorarse tanto.

"_Lo más importante para mi es un dobe escandaloso ¿eh?"_ Se volvió a repetir, sintiéndose un poco tonto. No había persona más primordial que ese rubio, estaba en lo cierto y no había mentido al decirlo, al igual que era verdad, que quien osase siquiera algo en contra de su novio, no volvería a ver jamás la luz del día, de eso, se encargaba él.

…

Al volver a su querido hogar, lo que nunca se pensó encontrar fue… silencio.

Para ser precisos, desde el primer instante en que puso un pie en el recibidor, y fue acogido por el mudo ambiente que reinaba en el departamento, supo que algo andaba mal, en especial, porque lo que él esperaba, era la estruendosa voz de su pareja preguntándole porqué demonios se había demorado tanto.

La sensación de mal inquietud que le poseyó, se incrementó en cuanto a su nariz llegó un fuerte olor a humo carbonizado. Con pasos rápidos y precisos fue hasta la cocina, viendo con horror como esta estaba casi completamente envuelta en un vapor negro. En cuanto dio con la fuente de tal catástrofe, trató de apagarla, teniendo como resultado sus manos levemente quemadas.

Sin más remedio, fue por el extintor de la sala principal, y dirigiendo la espuma de este hacia el horno, la causa de la humareda, dejó todo cubierto de blanco.

Cuando ya la situación se hubo calmado un poco, una vena de enojo se hizo presente en la frente de Uchiha. ¿Cómo se le ocurría Naruto dejar la estufa prendida? ¡Ya vería ese cabeza hueca! Le daría una lección que no olvidaría por el resto de su vida, ¡y no exageraba! Porque ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiese provocado un incendio? ¡Ese idiota! ¡Ese idiota! ¡Ese idiota! ¡En cuanto lo encontrara, se las vería muy enserio con él! ¡Por su descuido se pudo haber producido un accidente fatal!

Cuando se dirigía a la salida de esa habitación, se resbaló, cayendo de trasero al suelo al pisar algo parecido a una mezcla viscosa.

La vena que hace poco era pequeña, se agrandó más con lo sucedido, ¡Naruto había dejado como una pocilga su preciada cocina! Al intentar levantarse de nuevo, su mano fue a parar justo donde se hallaba un pequeño charco de leche.

Con expresión irritada, y tratando de no hacer rechinar los dientes, logró erguirse, mas cuando se preparaba para salir -por fin-, de reojo pudo observar, como en un rincón del cuarto, se hallaba su más grande tesoro, aquel que cuidaba y se esmeraba en atender día con día, cubierto de cenizas.

Con los ojos abiertos de para en par, y con pasos temblorosos, se fue acercando hacia un cajón de madera, bastante ancho y que ocupaba casi todo el largo de la muralla; podía ver como aún algunos de sus tomates, luchaban por mantenerse orgullosamente fijos a las raíces de la planta, otros habían perecido en el intento, y ahora se hallaban todo envueltos en la tierra del tiesto, arrugados y desnutridos, sin el color acostumbrado que normalmente tenían, aquel bello rojo apetitoso.

Cayendo de rodillas, con expresión espantada, recogió con cuidado una de sus verduras (*), apreciando el demacrado estado en el que estaba. Sin poderlo aguantar más, un par de lagrimones amenazaba con salir de sus ojos, pero no, él no lloraría, nadie jamás le había visto derramar una sola de esas saladas gotas, ni siquiera Naruto…

– Na-ru-to. – Susurró con la voz entrecortada, sin embargo, con un leve tinte de rencor. Depositando de nuevo el tomate en la tierra, se fue levantando despacio, emitiendo una peligrosa aura oscura. – ¡Na-ru-to! – Murmuró nuevamente, un poco más alto esta vez, expulsando una energía negativa que le cubrió por completo, sus orbes tomaron un color escarlata brillante, y una sonrisa demoníaca se instaló en su sereno rostro, dando una imagen corrompida en maldad. – ¡NA! ¡RU! ¡TO! –Silabeó, escuchándose su grito probablemente en todo el edificio.

Mientras que en el dormitorio, cierta persona, que hasta hace poco se había estado probando unos vestuarios, se tensó ligeramente al escuchar su nombre de _esa_ manera y con _ese_ tono, que aseguraba que había hecho algo malo. Estaba ya más que claro, que Sasuke había vuelto, sin embargo parecía ser que no se encontraba con el mejor de los humores, por alguna razón que él ignoraba.

Las firmes pisadas que se hacían más audibles conforme pasaban los segundos, le asustaron un poco, y terminó sobresaltándose completamente cuando la puerta fue azotada con fuerza contra la pared, dejando a la vista el cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio, quien solo traía puesto la ropa interior y una camisa blanca

En el umbral se podía apreciar como un azabache endemoniado veía al blondo, aún con aquel gesto perturbador en el rostro.

– Sa-Sasuke ¿Por qué estás…? – Pero su pregunta se vio interrumpida cuando el de ojos, ahora, rojizos, estampó su puño contra la madera de la puerta, haciéndola crujir.

Más preocupado por su integridad física, que por descubrir porqué Uchiha estaba peor que un mendigo, retrocedió un par de pasos, tragando saliva sonoramente en cuanto la sonrisa espeluznante del otro se ensanchó.

– Usuratonkachi, vas a pagar. – Susurró, avanzando lentamente, arrastrando los pies pesadamente.

Y el de ojos azules no pudo evitar pensar que le había llegado la hora.

"_Oh Kami-sama (***), ¿qué hice esta vez?"_

…

* * *

><p><em>Hot cake*: Especie de crepa o tortilla gruesa, hecha a base de harina, huevo y mantequilla, cocida en un sartén o plancha engrasada, que se come caliente y bañada en miel<em>

_Dobe**: Torpe_

_Kami-sama***: Dios._

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y ya saben: dudas, reclamos, felicitaciones, amenazas yo cualquier otro tipo de opiniones, me las dejan en un review ;)

Me alegró mucho cuando leí tantos comentarios positivos sobre mi fic, espero seguir recibiéndolos. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que no sé si podré seguir respondiendo reviews, (el colegio me consume mucho tiempo) pero les agradezco de corazón a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme uno. ¡GRACIAS CHICOS! ¡USTEDES ME SUBEN EL ÁNIMO ESTOS DÍAS! Me apresuraré en traerles la continuación lo más rápido que pueda ¡me esforzaré al MÁXIMO! Xd

**(Naki: -_- Y ahora, ¿qué creen que sucederá? ¿Naruto logrará sobrevivir a la furia Uchiha? ¿Perderán su vuelo a Osaka? Y la más importante: Minato-san ¿aceptará a Sasuke como su yerno? Esperen el próximo capi y lo sabrán... espero)**

**Agradecimientos a: **_veruto kaname, Akemi-Murasaki, gabyxx21, Sephy BLACK, milk goku, Darte Serthbek, jennita, shameblack, Luna, kaiteki-sa _**y a **_narutteba_**.**


End file.
